If You Double Dare
by Fire The Canon
Summary: 100 drabbles of various pairings/characters/anything. COMPLETE.
1. Fairy Wings

**Pairing/Character:** RonHermione, Rose

 **Prompt:** 686\. Fairy wings

 **Word count:** 190

* * *

 **Fairy Wings**

"I regret ever having a toddler!"

"Ron!"

"Bloody hell, fairies. They're everywhere!"

"It's what she wanted." Hermione lowered her wand after hanging the last decoration for Rose's third birthday. Stepping back, she admired the handiwork. Ron was probably right, there _were_ a lot of fairies, but Rose currently had an obsession with them.

"Rosie, come in here!" Ron called, and a moment later their three-year-old appeared in her fairy costume. Hermione had found a pair of sparkly fairy wings in Muggle London and ever since she had shown Rose, the child had refused to take them off.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Hermione asked, smiling as her daughter's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Rose cried. "It's pretty!" She then proceeded to dance around the living room, her fairy wand in one hand and something that appeared to be glitter in another.

Hermione smiled at Ron, who smiled back.

"Fairy wings," he muttered affectionately.

Hermione laughed. "We've got some, too." She pulled out two adult sized wings and passed one to her husband.

Ron sighed, but put them on anyway, turning back to Rose. "Alright, Rosie," he said, "let's get this party rolling!"

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the second instalment of my 1000 prompts. This is me using prompts 101-200 (which I have shuffled up, so they are selected at random), for the If You Dare Challenge on HPFC (link on my profile). My first collection is called If You Dare, if you would like to check that out. All pairings and characters (minus this first chapter) will hopefully be requested by you, the readers! I'm willing to write anything you ask!**_

 _ **I'll be taking all requests, but my only request is that you PM me and do not request via a review. I will not be responding to any requests which come via a review, sorry. PM only! But other than that, everything you like, would like to see written, would like to challenge me with, is to your discretion. I will reply and inform you what chapter it will be in.**_

 _ **So, please enjoy and review and request away! I look forward to hearing from you :)**_


	2. At My Parents' House

**Pairing:** ViktorOC (imagine they're speaking Bulgarian)

 **Prompt:** 361\. At my parents' house

 **Word count:** 148

* * *

 **At My Parents' House**

"Hello? Mother? Father?"

Viktor waited a few seconds for a response, but when he heard none, he turned and nodded to the girl standing behind him. "You may come in," he said to her.

Ognyana Hristova followed the ex-Seeker into the well-decorated house, looking around in awe.

"It's beautiful, Viktor!" she exclaimed.

Viktor smiled, stepping close to the young woman he affectionately called Yana. "Much better than my dump, right?" he teased, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Yana smiled. "I think your place is wonderful, too!" She stroked his cheek with her thumb, returning his kiss.

"So, I'm not allowed to meet your parents yet?" Yana then questioned.

"One day, Yana," Viktor replied.

"But I can be in their house?"

Viktor silenced anymore questions from her with a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

Yana laughed, nodding. "Oh, Viktor," she sighed affectionately. "What will I ever do with you?"

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by LillyMay77.**_

 _ **Accepting all requests via PM, so please PM me to make your own. I will respond and tell you what chapter it will be in!**_

 _ **Thanks in advance for reviews, follows and favourites!**_


	3. Stolen Ship

**Pairing:** BellatrixFenrir (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 750\. Stolen ship

 **Word count:** 341

* * *

 **Stolen Ship**

As a child, Bellatrix had had one special toy. I wasn't a pretty doll with blonde curls like Narcissa had, or a toy wand like Andromeda. Bellatrix's special toy was a boat. To her, it brought courage and indestructability. The ship could fit in her hands if she laid them flat, but it was immune to all spells and curses.

It signified to Bellatrix what she wanted to be.

So, suffice to say, when ten-year-old Bellatrix had been playing with Fenrir Greyback and he took it from her, it destroyed her. Her boat may not have been able to be broken, but it could still be stolen.

When he took it from her it felt as if he had taken part of her, too. It had broken into her vulnerability and made her realise something she had ignored up until then.

She was not invincible. She was not indestructible.

She was mortal.

Furious at herself for not realising this sooner, and furious at Fenrir for taking her precious boat, Bellatrix's mind-set changed after that day. She joined somebody called Lord Voldemort, for he promised her immortality and power.

She followed and did his bidding as if it were her own mother's dying wish. She murdered for him; all in the name of a promise she was too obsessed over to realise it probably wouldn't happen.

And then Fenrir joined the ranks, as well. A stinking werewolf with a malicious grin. He licked his lips at the sight of her, which she returned with a glare.

One day, they were alone, and she said to him, "Where's my ship that you stole?"

"No idea." He said it with an ignorant shrug, so Bellatrix drew her wand without a second thought and cursed him until he was crippled on the floor.

"I want my ship!" she insisted. "Where is it?"

But she soon learnt that he'd destroyed it soon after taking it from her, and that was when realisation truly dawned on Bellatrix.

The ship wasn't indestructible or unsinkable. And neither was she.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_

 _ **So, who should I write in later chapters? PM me!**_


	4. Teardrops

**Pairing:** BellatrixRodolphus

 **Prompt:** 840\. Teardrops

 **Word count:** 204

* * *

 **Teardrops**

Her heart gave a jolt as the green light was fired at him.

"No!"

She watched as her husband crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

"No! No! Rod!"

She ran over to him, shaking him as if that would recover him. "No, don't do this to me!" Despite everything; despite her loyalty to the Dark Lord and her lack of affection she normally showed towards Rodolphus, she loved him. To see him die in front of her – at the hands of somebody else – was enough to rip her already cold heart into pieces.

"He's gone." Rabastan – his brother – rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was it?" She looked up with tear-stained cheeks, cradling her husband. "Who did this to him?"

"I don't know."

"It's one of them!" Bellatrix cried. "The… Dumbledore's people!"

"They're not really the Killing Curse type."

With her teardrops leaking down on to Rodolphus' lifeless form, Bellatrix had nothing but grief and anger inside of her.

"I'll get my revenge," she said menacingly. "I'll kill whoever did this. I'll kill them all, if I have to!" She pressed her lips to her husband's forehead, tears still leaking down her face. "I'll kill them," she whispered to him. "I'll kill them all."

* * *

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to alyssialui, who one a competition of mine over at HPFC.**_

 _ **Thanks you for everybody's requests so far. I have a few for the next few prompts. Remember, if you'd like to make a request of your own, send me a PM, as I won't be accepting any that are via a review, sorry!**_


	5. Water Parks

**Pairing/Characters:** HarryGinny, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna

 **Prompt:** 169\. Water parks

 **Word count:** 486

* * *

 **Water Parks**

"James. James, you get back here right now and take your sister!"

But James had already run off to the large water slide with Albus, leaving the youngest Potter, Lily clutching to her mother.

"Boys!" Ginny called again, but the pair ignored her.

"Mummy, I don't want to go on that one, anyway," Lily said softly. "It looks scary."

"Then what one would you like to go on, sweetheart?" Ginny questioned.

Little Lily Potter looked around the crowded theme park, her eyes settling on a paddling pool to her left. "I just want to play in the water," she said.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, would you like me to take you? Or Daddy?"

"Daddy," Lily said brightly, offering her hand to Harry.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on the reckless two," Ginny said, waving to her husband and daughter as Harry took her over to the paddling pool. "Boys," she muttered to herself as she spotted James subtly push another boy out of the way to skip the line by one.

They were going to be in so much trouble when they got down.

…

"Don't you want to come in, Daddy?" Lily had stuck her foot into the water nervously, before Harry had encouraged her to go all the way in. The water only reached her ankles, which seemed to satisfy her.

"Do you want me to, Lils?" Harry asked, receiving a very eager nod from his youngest child.

"Very well." Harry, who had been standing to the side to supervise Lily, stuck his foot into the pool. Once he was also standing in there, he reached down to place his hands in the water, too.

Next thing, a shriek of delight came from his daughter as he flicked the water into her face.

"Don't!" she cried in a fit of giggles. "Daddy, stop!"

Harry continued to chase her around the small pool, until a familiar shouting voice could be heard from nearby. Turning their heads, Harry and Lily saw Ginny towering over her two sons, who had the decency to look mildly ashamed of themselves.

"Is this how we raised you?" she was shouting. "To bully other kids in a line, pushing them out of the way so you could get in first?"

James said something that couldn't be heard.

"No, I will not ask the man to let you back onto the slide! He had every right to ban you, and I happen to agree with him. Now, you two can go and sit over there while Lily continues to play. _If_ you can behave for the next hour, then I might consider allowing you on another."

The two boys slinked over to a bench, where they sat down muttering to themselves. Lily, bored of her brothers' misbehaviour already, turned back to Harry, splashing him with a giggle.

"Hey!" Harry said, and resumed chasing her around the paddling pool, much to his daughter's delight.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ninismisafitri.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to PM me for any requests!**_


	6. The Girl With No Name

**Pairing:** JamesLily

 **Prompt:** 955\. The girl with no name

 **Word count:** 298

* * *

 **The Girl With No Name**

This was the third time James had seen her in a week. Every day, she would come into the same café and order the same coffee. Cappuccino, no sugar. He knew it by heart now, and some days he wouldn't even wait for her to order; he'd simply make it.

"Name?" he'd always ask as a means of finding it out. It never worked. She would only ever smile, brush a long piece of her red hair from her face and say, "Evans."

The next week, she came in again and James had to do a double take before he realised just how beautiful this girl truly was. He didn't even know her name yet, but he already felt like she was the love of his life.

She was the one. He was certain.

"Cappuccino, no sugar," he said as she approached the counter. "And, hm, Eleanor?"

She flashed a smile at him. "Nice try, James," she said, for his name badge gave it away.

"So, I'm left guessing another day, then?"

She nodded, handing over her money. "Maybe tomorrow," she told him in a teasing tone. "Or maybe next week."

James sighed. "Fine," he huffed, but he grinned at her. "I will find it out, you know!"

She only accepted her order number and moved to the pick-up counter. "I have no doubt," she said after a moment. "You will find out when I decide to tell you."

It didn't stop the grin on James' face. "Or, when I deduce it myself."

She laughed. "Well, yes. If you manage that," she said. "I wish you luck." She accepted her coffee from the barista and left the shop with a teasing smile. "Until tomorrow, James," she said at the door. "I wish you luck."

And she was gone.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Gin110881.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has requested so far! I'm excited to do your stories. I look forward to hearing from others! Please remember to PM me and not request in a review. Thank you!**_


	7. Juggle

**Pairing:** BuckbeakSirius (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 243\. Juggle

 **Word count:** 235

* * *

 **Juggle**

"Okay, okay!" Sirius said as he transformed from the dog into himself. He entered the cave he now called home, trying to juggle the few pieces of fruit he had managed to take without being seen and Buckbeak.

The hippogriff was bounding around the small area, the scent of food too much excitement for him to contain.

"Alright, you can have some," Sirius said with an affectionate chuckle as he tossed the creature a rotting apple. Buckbeak devoured it in two seconds.

Sirius – who had become fond of the hippogriff – watched as he now nudged forward for the other apple he had been planning to keep for himself. But with a heavy sigh, he tossed that to Buckbeak as well.

Harry, Ron and Hermione would arrive soon with whatever they could sneak from the castle anyway.

"You know," Sirius mused after Buckbeak had devoured that apple too, "you're a challenging one. You're hard to juggle sometimes with your temper love for food."

Buckbeak made a noise which resembled a grunt. He then nudged Sirius.

"Sorry," Sirius said, "no more." He held his hands apart to show the creature he had nothing.

Buckbeak nipped him affectionately, and then wandered off deeper into the cave where he curled up and fell asleep.

Sirius sighed again. _So_ , he thought, _this is our life now_. He, too, curled up as black dog and fell asleep with a growling stomach.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_


	8. Queen of Hearts

**Pairing:** DracoHarry (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 689\. Queen of Hearts

 **Word count:** 272

* * *

 **Queen of Hearts**

Draco Malfoy could be vicious, cruel and the biggest bully at Hogwarts. He came from a pureblood family which breathed order and 'proper' etiquette in all situations. He was brought up to loathe Muggleborns, despise halfbloods and only tolerate others who were similar to him. There was little that could impress Draco, and less that he could be affectionate towards. He had few friends, only acquaintances, and there was nothing that anybody could do to make him see sense.

Well, very little, anyway.

Harry Potter was everything that Draco Malfoy hated. He was a halfblood who came from a family that appreciated all people, no matter their blood status. He had friends of all kinds, was slightly rough around the edges when it came to his upbringing, and wouldn't know etiquette if it smacked him in the face (not the Malfoy opinion of etiquette, anyway). Harry was very different to most people Draco knew.

Actually, all people Draco knew.

Oddly, though, he was one of the few people he could truly relate to. Draco was like the Queen of Hearts, as Harry put. The evil queen from the Muggle story _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._ Mean and cruel on the outside, but kind of soft and squishy on the inside.

At least, that was what Harry thought it to be like. He had never actually read the story.

But the moral of the story was, the pair were so different, yet so alike, and although they had hated each other at school, adulthood had altered their relationship.

Now, Draco Malfoy was seated in the second row of Harry Potter's wedding to Ginny Weasley.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by triggbc.**_

 _ **And I am back after spending November Nano-ing (and moving house). Yay! Please PM me for all pairing/character/anything requests. Still accepting :)**_


	9. Pelican

**Pairing:** HarryGinny, Teddy

 **Prompt:** 79\. Pelican

 **Word count:** 265

* * *

 **Pelican**

"What's that?" Little Teddy Lupin pointed to a statue as large as him, tilting his head to the side as if it made the strange object clearer.

"It's called a pelican, Teddy," Ginny said affectionately, holding out her hand for the small child to take. But, rather than going to her, he went to the bird statue, which was almost as big as him.

"What's a pelican?" he asked, staring at it with his nose pressed against the beak.

"It's a bird," Harry said absently, playing with some interesting jewellery in his hands. They were in this Muggle gift shop for Arthur, whose birthday was coming up. Where else better to look than in a place with so many knick knacks, they could barely move?

"It's a big bird," Teddy commented.

"It is," Harry and Ginny responded in unison.

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"But I like it."

"There are a lot of nice things in here, Teddy, but it doesn't mean we can have it all." Harry came across a pair of fancy scissors. "What about this, Ginny?"

His wife turned to look at what he was holding. "What is it?"

"Scissors. They cut things like paper or parchment."

"Dad'll love that!" Ginny took the scissors from him and then looked to where Teddy was now hugging the pelican statue. She sighed. "And, we should probably get the pelican, too," she added. "Before a tantrum is thrown."

Harry grinned. "It's a nice pelican," he teased, only to have a pair of eyes rolled at him as Ginny went to pick the big bird up.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by meekerprincess9778.**_


	10. Called Out In the Dark

**Pairing:** DracoGinny

 **Prompt:** 926\. Called out in the dark

 **Word count:** 426

* * *

 **Called Out In the Dark**

Ginny woke to a tapping on her window. It was too dark to make out anything apart from bright eyes peering at her through the glass. She needed to know nothing more.

Climbing out of bed, Ginny hurried to the window and pushed it open. A large snowy white owl zipped past her the moment it could enter and landed where she had been sleeping moments earlier.

"Zeus," she said, "what is it?"

The owl hooted impatiently as it stuck out its leg. Attached was an envelope.

Ginny removed it hesitantly, taking the piece of parchment from its container. It was only a short message written on the inside, but meaningful nonetheless.

 _Meet me outside yours at midnight._

Ginny looked at the bedside table where a clock sat. Eleven fifty-eight, it read. She had two minutes.

She threw on her robe and then hurried downstairs, throwing open the front door to her flat in such haste that she forgot to close it behind her as she went down the seven flights of stairs. Why she didn't simply Apparate only crossed her mind later.

It was midnight when she reached the bottom, but she was the only one. The night was still.

"Are you here?" she called out in a whisper.

At first there was silence, and then to her left came a rustle.

"Hello?"

"Ginny?"

"Draco!" A black-cloaked figure appeared from a shrub underneath the flat building. His only visible feature was the platinum blond hair which she had so often run her hands through. "What are you doing here?"

"I've drawn the last straw," Draco said hurriedly. "I'm done with them, I'm out." He gripped onto her arms, his eyes pleading. "Let's run away together, Ginny!"

"Draco…."

"No, I'm serious, let's do it. Let's get far away from Britain where they can't find us. I just want to be with you. I don't care about them."

"But _I_ care about _my_ family," Ginny argued.

Draco fell silent.

"You're right, sorry."

"What do you really want, Draco?"

"I want you." He leaned forward, pressing his cold lips to hers. "I just want you."

The air was chilled as winter was drawing nearer. Too cold for them to be standing out there any longer.

"Come inside, Draco," she said to him. "You can stay with me tonight."

"And tomorrow?"

"We will discuss our future then."

Draco wrapped arms around her waist as they made their way back up to her flat. "I'd be so lost without you," he whispered into her hair as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Starrya47.**_


	11. Fairy Dust

**Pairing:** RoseScorpius

 **Prompt:** 694\. Fairy Dust

 **Word count:** 262

* * *

 **Fairy Dust**

"Well, why don't you just sprinkle some fairy dust over it and make it all better?" Rose snapped, throwing her spoon onto the bench.

"Well, why don't you actually listen to me for once instead of insisting you know everything?" Scorpius retorted, continuing to stir the potion despite his partner's refusal.

"Because I know a lot more about potions!" Rose cried. "You said so yourself, our very first class together, remember? You said _I'm useless at this subject. Always have been, probably always will be_. So I offer my help. Ever since our first year."

Their voices had now raised above the others and the bubbling potions. Heads were starting to turn, but that went unknown to them – including Slughorn making his way over.

"Well, you've taught me a lot since then," Scorpius retorted.

"You still suck. Why'd you take it, anyway? You know you suck."

"Because… well, I took it because you were taking it."

"Well that's a dumb reason," Rose said, hands on her hips now.

Scorpius sighed. "Do I need to sprinkle some fairy dust over your head to make it better?"

"Well, that was rude."

"Now, now, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy, this potion is supposed to _restore_ bad moods, not create them," Slughorn said, chuckling at his own, assumed, wit.

"Sorry, sir," Rose muttered, returning to stirring the potion.

"Yeah, sorry, professor," Scorpius added.

Slughorn chuckled to himself as he walked away, and Rose shot Scorpius a filthy glare.

"I hate you," she muttered from the side of her mouth.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, "well, I love you."

* * *

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to MissWitchxx who won a competition of mine. Hope you like!**_


	12. Vacant

**Pairing:** SeamusPadma

 **Prompt:** 674\. Vacant

 **Word count:** 479

* * *

 **Vacant**

"Hey, I just noticed that you had a vacant room and was wondering if you accepted – Seamus?"

Seamus squinted at the young woman standing at the door to his flat. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put a name to the face.

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"That's me," Seamus replied slowly. "Sorry, I know I recognise you, but I just can't –"

"It's Padma," the woman answered. "Padma Patil."

Realisation dawned on Seamus. "Oh, of course!" he said. "Parvati's sister! So, you're inquiring about the vacant room I have? Yes, yes, Dean just moved out, you see. Got married and all."

Padma nodded, smiling at him. "I heard that from Parvati," she said. "To some Muggle, yes?"

Seamus gave another nod. "Yes. Nice girl and all. But I am trying to pay my way on my own now and it's becoming quite challenging. Come in. I'll show you the place."

Although Padma's sister had visited this place often enough, back when Seamus had been dating Lavender, he had never really spoke to Padma before. She had always been part of the Ravenclaw group at school, and he had never been that close to Parvati, per se. Just Lavender.

"Er, sorry I haven't had time to clean up." Seamus kicked a pile of clothes that had been sitting there for two weeks, under his bed. "Um, so this is it."

The room was tiny, and if truth be told, had not been touched since Dean's departure two and a half months ago. Seamus had kept the door closed the whole time, which meant dust had settled thickly on the window sill and dresser.

Padma screwed up her nose. "It's… lovely," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Seamus replied. "Men living together… you know." He shrugged.

Padma sighed. "Well, it'll do, I suppose. If you'll accept me. I'm really looking for somewhere quickly, as I just broke up with my girlfriend and things have gotten a bit messy."

Seamus' eyes widened. He had always found the Patil twins to be rather attractive. "Oh, I didn't realise you were… not that it's a problem or anything!" he added quickly at Padma's raised eyebrow.

She laughed. "I don't have a gender preference with whom I date" she said.

"Oh, so… you like men, too, then?"

She laughed again. "Yes."

Seamus scratched his head. "Er, so, if I one day asked you out, you wouldn't decline?"

Padma frowned. "I don't have a gender preference, but I do have standards!" she told him.

Seamus turned red. "Right."

The woman who was now his new flatmate, then laughed. "But, if you catch me in a good mood, then I may be inclined to agree to a date."

Seamus was purple now, as he shuffled his feet. "Good to know," he muttered. He looked up from the floor again. "Well, welcome home," he added with a forced smile.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by pettybeaurocrat.**_

 _ **Sorry for my absence. I would say I had a busy week, but truthfully I was just very, very lazy. But then yesterday I had this burst of Romine feels and wrote like 5k (which I haven't published yet because most of it's just me getting all those feels out and makes no plot sense right now) and so I have this sudden burst of energy to write again.**_

 _ **Anyway, if you would like to make your own request, drop me a PM, as I would love to hear from you!**_


	13. Seeking

**Pairing:** HarryOC

 **Prompt:** 70\. Seeking

 **Word count:** 339

* * *

 **Seeking**

When you find 'the one' you just know it.

Sometimes you could be searching for years; other times it smacks you in the face when you least expect it. And, occasionally, it has been there all along and you haven't even realised it.

Harry's eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of him. She had long, wavy hair which reached her back easily. It was blonde.

Her big, round, blue eyes were the most endearing feature of her.

Well…

Harry's eyes darted down to her bare chest. Well, yes, her eyes were quite beautiful.

He grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"You." He drifted his eyes – reluctantly – back to her face.

The woman huffed. "Of course you are." She turned her back to him.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Harry whined, reaching out a hand to prevent her from leaving. "I've just found you again and years of seeking!"

"I've been here all along."

They were standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest – the woods at the edge of the Hogwarts castle grounds. It had been five years since Harry had come back, but he hadn't been able to help himself with just one more peek at whom he now realised to be the love of his life.

"Yes, but I was eleven that night you saved me from Lord Voldemort," Harry stated. "I was unaware of what was happening when you came riding into this clearing without a shirt on and told me to be careful."

The woman turned back to Harry, her eyes narrowing. She stepped forward.

"You certainly have grown," she commented.

"And matured," Harry added boldly.

She huffed again.

"I've been trying to find 'the one' for years now," Harry told her.

"Seek and you shall find."

Harry smiled.

"I suppose my having four legs does not bother you?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." And Harry reached up to grab the centaur by her shoulders, bringing her down for kiss that simply melted him.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by magical fan18.**_

 _ **If you would like to request a pairing, please send me a PM (I'm taking any kind of request - romantic, familial, friendship, etc. by PM only, so no requests by reviews please).**_

 _ **I look forward to hearing from you!**_


	14. Runway

**Pairing:** FleurOC

 **Prompt:** 164\. Runway

 **Word Count:** 372

* * *

 **Runway**

Most eyes in the room were on the beautiful gown that was being displayed before them; but for Lucinda, her eyes were on the woman that was wearing the gown.

"Such stunning yellow," a man whispered beside her, scribbling some notes onto his notepad.

"Oh, yes," Lucinda agreed, taking in the woman's long, golden hair. It flowed all the way down to her back. Lucinda simply wanted to be wrapped up in it.

"And that beautiful blue!" A woman sighed, also scribbling notes.

Yes, her blue eyes were absolutely beautiful.

The woman did a twirl, and Lucinda's heart flipped inside her chest.

"Stunning! Absolutely stunning!"

Lucinda swallowed as the young woman left the runway, but not without flashing a smile at the critics – including the awe-struck girl below.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Fleur Delacour wearing the stunning ball gown, designed and made by her very own sister, Gabrielle Delacour."

A round of applause distracted Lucinda from her thoughts, and she quickly scribbled some words onto her notepad.

"Well, what a wonderful season this will be!" Derek, the one who had commented on the yellow earlier, said.

Lucinda nodded. "Yes, yes." She stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I must… bathroom!" She dropped her notepad on her chair and hurried backstage. She needed to find that Fleur Delacour. She needed to see her again… to make sure she was real.

"Sorry, no entry until models are changed." A fat hand stopped her from going any further than the side of the stage.

"Oh, but I know somebody –"

She was interrupted by a chuckle. "And that is what the fifteen men who tried to get in before you said," the security guard told her. He shook his head. "No entry until after they are changed. Critic or not."

Lucinda sighed, turning around. It would be too late then.

She sighed again.

It was always too late.

Fleur Delacour and her sister were always gone by the time she managed to get backstage. It was almost as if they disappeared into thin air.

"One day," Lucinda muttered as she returned to her chair. "One day, I'll find you, Fleur." And when that day came she wasn't letting the most beautiful woman out of her sights again.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by slytherpuff04.**_

 _ **Remember to send me a PM for any pairing/character/anything else you would like me to write about.**_


	15. Eleventh Hour

**Pairing:** PansyRon

 **Prompt:** 758\. Eleventh hour

 **Word count:** 170

* * *

 **Eleventh Hour**

Pansy's eyes flicked to the clock for the hundredth time that night.

10:58pm.

He was supposed to be there in two minutes.

She paced her bedroom with her hands clasped behind her back. Would he show up? Or had he just been messing with her? He hadn't shown any interest in her before… in fact, she had always thought he hated her.

No. He had promised, and she didn't think him to be somebody who broke promises.

10:59pm now.

He was so close. Was he on his way? She had opened the fireplace for him – told her parents Millicent was coming over.

He would be here eventually, she was sure.

11:00pm.

Her heart stopped. She had told him to be here on the dot – the eleventh hour.

He had said he would.

She listened for any sound of an intruder, but there was nothing.

 _Where is he?_

11:01pm.

 _That bastard!_

And then a clutter from downstairs, the hiss of her cat, and finally a voice.

"You bloody cat."

Pansy smiled.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by Hermione Jean Burton xxx.**_

 _ **Thanks for your PM requests! They are inspiring me. Please keep them coming :)**_


	16. Lived

**Characters:** Albus Severus, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Teddy

 **Prompt:** 221\. Lived

 **Word count:** 315

* * *

 **Lived**

She had lived through them all.

Saying goodbye to Teddy at King's Cross hadn't been too challenging. She had been young then; not even sure of what exactly was happening.

Then it had been James. Her big brother going off to school without her. Who would protect her from Albus now? She always enjoyed it when James took her side.

And then it was Albus. That had been the worst one, because she knew she was only a few years away from it being herself. She had pouted for a week afterwards.

But, finally the day at come. She was all ready. Her trunk packed, her owl securely in its cage, breakfast down.

And, two annoying brothers, along with her much older god brother on the side.

"Now, Lils, just let us know if anybody gives you are hard time," James said boldly. "We'll mess them up." He pointed to Albus, who nodded seriously.

Lily frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "I can look after myself, thank you."

"And, you need to watch out for that Malfoy."

"Why, he's friends with Rose and Albus, isn't he?" Lily asked.

"Oh, _friends_ with Rose?" James chuckled and Lily's frown returned.

"Well, we'll be your saviours, regardless," Albus jumped in.

"I don't need saviours."

"They're just worried, Lily." Teddy patted her on the shoulder, grinning.

Lily beamed up at him.

"Though," Teddy countered, leaning in closer to her, "you'll write to me if these boys give you a hard time, right? So I can set them straight?"

Lily giggled, nodding.

Teddy ruffled her hair. "Good."

"What did he say?" James demanded.

But Lily only giggled again. She was going to be just fine at Hogwarts. After all, if one could survive living with three boys and the most famous wizard on the planet as a father, then one could survive anything.

She'd lived through a lot already.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by SelenaKat.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews, everyone! And requests. Please PM me with more requests. I look forward to hearing from you :)**_


	17. Rednecks

**Pairing:** SiriusLily

 **Prompt:** 37\. Rednecks

 **Word count:** 210

* * *

 **Rednecks**

"Ugh!" Lily Evans shook the Muggle newspaper in front of her, her fists scrunching it slightly.

Sirius Black looked up from his breakfast with a raised eyebrow. "Everything okay, Evans?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. It's just… ugh!"

"Something annoying you in the Muggle news?"

"Kind of."

"Do share."

"You wouldn't understand," Lily informed him. "But think of it in the same way as you think of Voldemort."

"Sexy and irresistible? I joke, I joke!" Sirius added quickly. "What do you mean?"

Lily shook her head. "Never mind. People can just be right tools. Even in the Muggle world, you know?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've ran into a few tools in my time."

"It would be nice if we could all just get along."

"I hear ya, Lils!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better, there's a cute story in the _Prophet_ about owning owls." He passed her over a copy of the morning wizarding paper. "Oh, calm down, McKinnon, I'll return it."

"I was reading that, Black."

"Now Lily is."

Lily couldn't help but smile at Sirius; but she shook her head at him anyway.

Sirius returned her grin. "Always cheering you up, Lils. We should date."

Lily threw the Muggle paper at him.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by Ash-Caro-Lynn.**_

 _ **This prompt was super duper hard. I googled its meaning and it told me it was derogatory, which made it even harder. So, I've loosely incorporated it.**_

 _ **Please PM me for more pairing/character requests, guys! I look forward to hearing from you. And, if you would like, please take a look at HPFC (link on my profile). The forum has been a bit quiet lately! We need people to liven it up :D**_


	18. Supernatural

**Pairing:** HarryHermione

 **Prompt:** 869\. Supernatural

 **Word count:** 152

* * *

 **Supernatural**

There was something out of the ordinary with Hermione that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. She was different to most other girls he knew; or people in general.

She was brighter, more inclined to speak up, and she certainly didn't hesitate to tell him when he was being an idiot. Most other girls Harry knew shied away from him, treating him as somebody special; somebody different.

It was almost as if Hermione was a different species of girl – something supernatural – and Harry found that rather attractive.

He tried his best to impress her in everything he did – from his homework to tricks with his broom on the Quidditch pitch. Occasionally she would smile at him, and other times wave. Sometimes she actually would look mildly impressed.

Harry was willing to try anything to eventually win over this out-of-the-world girl. Perhaps it was time he really did read _Hogwarts, A History_.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ShadowWolfTheRavenclaw.**_

 _ **Please PM me your own requests. I have plenty of vacant spots to fill this collection!**_


	19. Who Am I?

**Pairing/Characters:** DudleyOC, OC

 **Prompt:** 790\. Who am I?

 **Word count:** 389

* * *

 **Who Am I?**

Dudley felt Katrina's hand tighten around his own. When he glanced down at her, he saw the excitement and the fear mixed in with general amazement at what she was seeing.

Families in the thousands were gathered on the platform to wave off their children to school. Some had already boarded the red steam engine, which was puffing out smoke. Although Dudley had seen this before, as a child himself, it was still very knew.

Who would have thought he would be setting foot in this world again. He, Dudley Dursley? Magic was something he had been taught to fear, yet now he was embracing it as his daughter boarded the train for her very first time.

"Dad?"

Dudley was shaken from his thoughts. "Yes, Kat?"

"Where are James and Albus and Lily?" Despite her little interaction with Harry's children, they were the only thing familiar to her.

"Around," Dudley responded with a shrug. He turned to where his wife was pushing the trolley along with Kat's trunk and her pet owl.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kat?"

"Why was I chosen? Why am I magic? Why me?"

From the look on her face, Dudley could see it was something she had kept to herself for a while now. And what could he say to her? He didn't know the answer, himself, truthfully. Only what Harry had said when he'd found out: magical blood can skip some generations, but it's always present.

"Because you're special, Kat," he eventually said, crouching so he was at eye level with her.

"I don't feel special," Kat admitted.

"Well, you are," Dudley and his wife answered in unison. She had been even more surprised than Dudley had been when Kat had received her letter.

"I always knew I was different –"

"Special."

"But I never really knew who I was."

Dudley wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. "Well, here you'll find that out." He smiled, kissing her temple. "Now, come on, let's go and find your cousins and I'm sure they'll help you with everything you need to know." He offered his hand to her again, which she accepted, grinning.

As they began walking again, Dudley added, "And I know who you are."

"What?" Kat asked curiously.

"You're Katrina Dursley; and you're a witch. It runs in the family."

Kat flashed her father a smile.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Ash-Caro-Lynn.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your requests. Keep PMing me with your pairings and characters :) Also, I have specific spots available on my profile, where I write you a whole story in a particular month (minimum 500 words). I've just set it up, so have no takers yet. Simply PM me a list of pairings and prompts you'd like to see and I'll add you :)**_


	20. Choir Boys

**Pairing:** TomsrMerope

 **Prompt:** 224\. Choir Boys

 **Word count:** 193

* * *

 **Choir Boys**

Tom Riddle sat in the village church. Beside him sat his mother and father. All were staring ahead, eyes upon the choir boys who were singing a hymn.

Tom, however, was not listening. His mind was elsewhere. Between the soft voices, his thoughts trailed to the demonic life he had unknowingly been living for the past few years.

Magic. Spells. Potions.

And he shuddered. Even worse than all of that was that he had _bedded_ that hideous woman who lived in the big house. The strange one who had always watched him when he passed.

That _witch_.

She had cast a spell on him of some kind. He wasn't sure what, or how, but she had. The spell had blinded him – convinced him he was hopelessly in love with her.

Years of his life gone.

And now she was positive that she was carrying his child.

Tom refused to believe it, because that was not possible. The thought that he had even laid a finger on her repulsed him. Tom Riddle was better than all of that. The Gaunt family isolated themselves from everybody else, and even then, it was common knowledge that the girl – Merope – was insane.

He had been her victim.

The hymn ended, and a murmur broke out in the church. Tom was nudged in the ribs by his mother.

"Time to go," she whispered.

Rather than getting up straight away, Tom's eyes returned to the boys who stood still, lips unmoving now that their song had ended. That had been him some time ago. Now, he was as corrupted as the rest of them; all innocence lost through the devil and his followers who walked this earth.

And now he was going to be the father of devil spawn.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9. I'm fairly certain Tom never actually found about Merope being pregnant in canon, but it fitted with this, so I went with it.**_

 _ **If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM.**_

 _ **Also, if you'd like me to gift you a fix, please PM me with pairings and prompts (info on my profile). I love gifting, so I'll be more than happy to write for you :)**_


	21. Hospital

**Pairing:** LilySeverus

 **Prompt:** 611\. Hospital

 **Word count:** 322

* * *

 **Hospital**

Severina rushed through the doors, taking little notice of who may have been standing behind it. She barely heard the scolding from Madam Nicholas at the ruckus she was causing as she made her way to the bed.

He was sleeping; completely oblivious to her presence.

She pulled up a chair and sat beside it.

"Miss Snape." Madam Nicholas came over to her, hands on hips. "How many times have I told you to –"

"Well, I had priorities," Sev retorted, turning her attention back to _him_. She could not believe it; _they_ had done this to him. Those who had supposedly been her friends, had armed the one boy she cared most about in this school.

And for what? Because he'd been born to Muggles.

Madam Nicholas changed her attack. "And if he knew you were here…."

"Well, he doesn't need to," Sev snapped shortly. "I just… I just had to make sure he was okay."

"Mr Evans is well enough," Madam Nicholas informed Sev, her curt tone lifting slightly. "A nasty hex to be on the other end at the best of times; but when you're not even expecting it…."

Sev didn't want to hear it. She knew what they had done.

Watching the sleeping figure with affection, Sev reached forward to pick up his hand. But before she could say anything, the doors crashed open again and in came Jamie Potter and her delinquent friends.

"Out of the way, Snape," she said coldly.

Sev only stood, not in the mood for an argument today. Jamie took the seat she had kept warm.

With a final look at the sleeping Luke Evans, Sev slipped out of the hospital wing in silence. He would end up with Potter, she was sure of it.

He didn't want to know her after what had happened.

Curse the day she had ever become involved with that Slytherin lot. What good had they done her?

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ObeliskX, who also requested the characters to be genderbent.**_

 _ **Please PM me with your own requests! I have many vacant chapters left :)**_

 _ **Also, if you are wanting a whole story dedicated to you (and not just a drabble) please PM me. I am gifting a fic a month to people! Just PM me pairings and prompts :)**_


	22. The New Big

**Pairing:** DedalusPrimeminister

 **Prompt:** 152\. The new big

 **Word count:** 162

* * *

 **The New Big**

He had been sent to get to know the Prime Minister just in case. The Minsters for Magic did it, after all, so Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for the Order to do it as well.

And this Prime Minister… he seemed to be the new big thing right now. The Muggle media were raving about him. It would seem easy to get him on side, to understand their cause.

Just in case.

Of course, plans don't always happen the way you want them to. For Dedalus Diggle, he had a plan to go and convince him that their group fought against the evils of magic; to make him aware.

That was all.

Dedalus Diggle's plan was _not_ to fall in love with the Prime Minister. Definitely not that.

It seemed that it wasn't just the Prime Minister who was the new big thing; but it was also Dedalus.

The media (Muggle and wizarding) would have a field day.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by disillusionist9. They are also doing a thing like I am, and are taking requests, so don't hesitate to send them a PM either.**_

 _ **PM me for your pairing/character/anything suggestions. For this collection. Also, if you'd like to be a person I write a fic for one of the months of this year, PM me (info on my profile). April is taken, but all other months (including February) is available.**_


	23. Trench Coat

**Pairing:** FredKatie

 **Prompt:** 11\. Trench coat

 **Word count:** 114

* * *

 **Trench Coat**

"What on earth are you wearing that for?"

Fred put his finger to his lips, hushing Katie.

Her brow narrowed.

"I'm trying to impress a girl," he hissed to her.

Katie smirked. "But you look ridiculous!"

Fred appeared offended. "Me? Ridiculous?" He did a twirl, and Katie chuckled. "I happen to think I look sexy in this trench coat."

Katie continued to laugh while Fred did another twirl. "No, you definitely look ridiculous," she said.

Fred shrugged. "Ah well, I think my goal worked, though."

Katie frowned. "Why? Who'd you impress?"

Fred only grinned at her. "Well, I may not have impressed her, but I made her laugh, didn't I?"

Katie turned faintly pink.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by Ash-Caro-Lynn.**_

 _ **Please PM me for any requests you have!**_

 _ **Also PM me for a gift-fic in one of the months of this year (info on profile). I'm excited and happy to write for anybody :D**_


	24. Shipwreck

**Pairing:** HarryRabastan

 **Prompt:** 219\. Shipwreck

 **Word count:** 165

* * *

 **Shipwreck**

Rabastan took him to the place the Dark Lord didn't know he knew about. The place where he kept part of his soul locked away, and the place Regulus Black had perished in trying to destroy it.

At the bottom of the lake was a shipwreck. Not a big one, but, but big enough to summon to the shore and to hide out in.

I was filled with magic in here, and Rabastan wanted it to be magical. Taking out is wand, he drew the small wreck up, levitating it to the shore. Another wave, and a table, some candles and music where present.

Rabastan turned back to the younger man and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked, offering an arm.

The Boy Who Lived – or, as Rabastan now liked to call him, Harry – returned his smile and accepted his offer.

"I think we're in for a wonderful night," he said as he took a seat at the table in the centre of the old boat.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by AutumnsFey.**_

 _ **This was the first time in 124 drabbles, that the request and the prompt that was in line for this chapter did not inspire me. I'm sorry it was so... fluffy.**_

 _ **Please send me a request for this collection of any pairings or characters or friendships or whatever you'd like. I'll accept any via PM! Also, for my gift-fix for the year, I still have 9 months available, so pretty please PM me with pairings and prompts for that, too!**_


	25. No Pain No Gain

**Pairing:** HarryTonks

 **Prompt:** 279\. No pain no gain

 **Word count:** 235

* * *

 **No Pain No Gain**

It hurt Harry the day he found out they were married. He tried to be happy for them – like everybody else – but it was hard.

When she announced that she was pregnant, the pain was too overwhelming. He hated Remus after that moment, but he did the right thing when he told him to go back to her. She needed her husband.

Ever since he'd laid eyes on her, he had known she was perfect for him. She was smart, funny, and displayed a good sense of humour about almost any situation.

Remus was lucky to have her as a wife, everyone was lucky to have her as a friend.

Although he was hurt, and although it almost killed him whenever he saw them together, he knew reacting to it was the worst thing he could possibly do.

Was it better to endure their relationship; endure them fawn over each other and still get the chance to see her, or was it better to get angry, yell and scream like a child, and lose her as a friend?

Harry Potter loved Nymphadora Tonks, but she was a married woman with a baby on the way.

He was just a boy.

Although it felt like she was ripping his heart out every time they were near, he knew he could suffer through it.

Because if he didn't have the pain, then he wouldn't have his friend.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by dvilleza. If you'd like to request a pairing/character/friendship/whatever, please don't hesitate to send me a PM. I'm accepting all that come via PM.**_

 _ **I'm also gifting tics to people. First come first serve, via PM as well. I have all but February and April spots open, so please send me a list of characters and pairings you like, along with prompts, and I'll write a whole story dedicated to you!**_


	26. Give Up the Ghost

**Pairing:** HarryBlaise

 **Prompt:** 980\. Give up the ghost

 **Word count:** 220

* * *

 **Give Up the Ghost**

They'd said he'd given up the ghost – a less painful way to say he was dead.

Blaise wasn't sure what to make of it, really. He'd fought with the Death Eaters and against Harry; but at the same time it was only because he had to.

Truthfully, he wanted it all to be over. He didn't care who won this war, but always thought the world would be better if it was Harry.

But now he was dead. You Know Who was laughing, celebrating. Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins were relieved, but afraid. Very few truly believed in You Know Who's cause.

Yet, they hated Harry.

Blaise didn't hate Harry. He liked Harry.

He loved Harry.

A secret.

But now he was dead; he was gone.

He wanted Harry alive.

And then suddenly, it was as if his wish had been granted.

Harry was alive, and they were fighting again, and this time Blaise did fight against the Death Eaters. He fought hard, because Harry was alive, and he now cared who won.

And he cared about nothing else.

He didn't care that everybody saw him kiss Harry, or that he shouted those three words over everything else.

"I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated.

And then everything was right.

Harry was alive, Blaise was alive.

Perfect.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Cogan.**_

 _ **Please PM me your own requests. Accepting all and everything.**_

 _ **I'd also love for anybody to PM me with a list of pairings and prompts that you like as I am writing a fic for a person each month. March is coming up, and I have nobody for March yet, so first come first serve. Info on my profile :)**_


	27. Star Fruit

**Pairing:** HarryHermione (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 496\. Star fruit

 **Word count:** 466

* * *

 **Star Fruit**

Harry dropped the object onto the kitchen bench, startled by the sudden appearance of another person in the Burrow's kitchen at three in the morning.

A moment later, a wand light appeared and he was staring into the face of a sleep-deprived Hermione.

"Harry?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hermione." He looked at the half-eaten fruit lying in front of him. It had a nice star centre, which he appreciated more than the actual flavour.

"What are you doing up?" She moved her wand from Harry's face to the fruit he'd been about to eat. She raised an eyebrow. "Late night snack?" she asked, amused.

Thankfully, it was too dark for her to see Harry blush. "I, er, liked them at the lunch today," he confessed.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, Harry."

"I couldn't sleep," Harry added quickly, picking up the star fruit and putting it to his mouth. "I thought maybe a midnight snack might help, you know?"

Sighing, Hermione lowered her wand and pulled up one of the kitchen stools. She offered the other one to Harry. "Thinking about tomorrow?"

"How can I not be?"

"It'll be beautiful. One year on since we lost so many loved ones."

"And also horrible."

A silence fell over them. Hermione reached out and picked up the other half of the fruit. "These really were nice," she commented absently.

"I just wish we hadn't lost Fred, you know? Anyone, of course, but seeing Molly and Arthur tomorrow…."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, taking a bite of the star fruit. "Ron's mood has become… well let's just say he's moodier than usual. I want to help, but I don't think I can."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, we're grieving, too, but I suppose we just have to accept that they will all feel it more than we will. Not much can be done about that. The best we can do is just try and be there for them as best we can."

Harry downed the last bit of the fruit before answering. "I know, I just want to do more."

"We can't." Hermione moved her hand over Harry's, squeezing it. "We can't, Harry."

Solemnly, Harry nodded. "I know."

"Now, you better go to bed if we want to get through tomorrow. I've spoken with McGonagall and she'll meet us in her office at precisely eleven. She's opening the Floo connection for only two minutes, as there's talk of an attack by Death Eaters."

Harry nodded, standing from his seat. They left the kitchen together, stopping when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione noddd her head. "Goodnight, Harry," she answered as they ascended the stairs together, Harry stopping two floors before Hermione to join Ginny.

Tomorrow was going to be rough.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by DarkRavie. To request your own chapter, please send me a PM with any pairings/characters/anything you would like to see, and I'll write it :)**_

 _ **Also, please PM me if you'd like me to gift you a fic over 600 words! I'm gifting one per month, so please PM me to claim a month!**_


	28. Helm of Darkness

**Pairing:** HarryGinny

 **Prompt:** 809\. Helm of Darkness

 **Word count:** 367

* * *

 **Helm of Darkness**

Ginny ran as fast as she could.

What if she didn't make it? What if she was too late?

She pushed past all the wounded, the severely injured and the… dead. Harry was not going to be the next.

She ran into the Forest. She just had to make it. If she didn't, it would all be over. They would all be as good as dead.

She heard voices and she made a right turn. They were getting louder now. She was getting nearer.

And then she heard it; those two frightful words that had been said too much already tonight.

"Avarda Kedavra!"

 _No_.

"No!" She entered the clearing just in time to see the green shoot from You-Know… from Voldemort's wand.

Thankfully, Harry ducked, and Voldemort now had his eyes on her.

He laughed. As did his Death Eaters.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, panting from the exhaustion of tonight.

"Harry!" Ginny answered. "Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to save you."

"No, you can't. You shouldn't have!" He moved toward her, but they were held back by strong Death Eater arms around each of them.

"Well, well." That was Voldemort now. He had all but forgotten about Harry.

"Please, allow me to kill the girl." A hungry voice came from beside Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Don't touch her!" Harry shouted.

"I'll kill them both," Voldemort answered calmly, returning eyes on Harry. "Though, I will make Harry watch the girl die. Bella."

Bellatrix gave a gleeful laugh as she stepped forward with her wand drawn. She levelled it at Ginny.

Ginny struggled in her hold.

"Cruc –"

"No!" Harry broke free of his captor and dived for Ginny. The spell missed both of them and caught the Death Eater holding Ginny in the leg.

He let out a howl of agony as Harry helped her to her feet.

"Run," he urged. "Ginny, run!" He pushed her away, but Ginny refused to move. "Ginny!"

"We die together," Ginny said mildly.

A tear fell down Harry's face.

Ginny took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "We die together," she repeated.

And they stood there together, ready to embrace the helm of darkness that was sure to come in death.

* * *

 _ **This chapter/plot idea was requested by dvilleza.**_

 _ **To make your own request, please send me a PM. I accept all and any via PM!**_

 _ **Also, please PM me if you'd like to receive a gift fic from me during this year. I've done it before, and I will gift you a story using pairings and prompts you have provided me with.**_


	29. How to be Dead

**Pairing:** CharlieTonks

 **Prompt:** 929\. How to be dead

 **Word count:** 193

* * *

 **How to be Dead**

"Tonks? Tonks? Tonks! Oh Merlin!" Charlie rushed to the floor where there was a girl's bloody body. It lay still, motionless, and gashes were everywhere over her body.

Despite the bruised and battered face, he knew immediately who it belonged to.

His beloved Tonks. The wittiest, smartest, funniest girl in all of Hogwarts.

"Tonks!" He looked around the empty corridor, hoping to find somebody – anyone – to help him. How had this happened? Who had done it? How could it be?

"Help! Somebody help me!" He cradled the dead girl's body in his arms, sobbing. "Tonks… Tonks! Help me! Anybody!"

Nobody came. Nobody heard. He was alone, just like she had been when she had… she had…." He broke into more sobs.

Then suddenly, against his chest, a fit of giggles broke out. Charlie pulled away. Tonks was smiling up at him.

"And that," she said, sitting up, "is how you pretend to be dead."

Charlie pushed her away. "Not funny," he said.

Tonks grinned. "At least I know you'd cry over me if I really did die." She stood up and her body once again transformed to normal, walked down the empty corridor.

* * *

 _ **This was requested by Ash-Caro-Lynn.**_

 _ **PM me if you'd like to request your own chapter. Also PM me if you'd like me to gift you a fix (info on profile)**_


	30. Stolen Silence

**Pairing:** VoldemortNarcissa (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 904\. Stolen silence

 **Word count:** 283

* * *

 **Stolen Silence**

Narcissa watched as Lucius exited the room, swallowing.

 _I'd like to be alone with your wife, Lucius._

They had been the words uttered by the Dark Lord when he had requested for everybody to leave the room apart from Narcissa. Lucius had sent a worried look towards her, but had stood from the table and exited.

Nobody dared argue with the Dark Lord.

Narcissa turned to her master. "My Lord?" she asked calmly. This would be Bellatrix's honour, and she couldn't help but wish to switch places with her sister right now.

Rather than responding, the Dark Lord watched her with cold, empty eyes. No words were spoken between them.

There was total silence.

Narcissa didn't dare ask again, for the thought of punishment she or Lucius (or Draco, heavens forbid) might receive from interrupting his thoughts would be too much. She sat in the chair, staring at her master without speaking.

After a while she became fidgety. He still had not spoken, and it worried her. It made her uncomfortable. When the Dark Lord was silent….

Her palms were sweaty, and her body was shaking in anticipation. _Just say something, anything,_ she pleaded, before realising, horror-struck, he would be able to read her mind.

And then another thought occurred to her. That was _exactly_ what he was doing. Finding out what she knew; what Lucius may not have told him.

She swallowed again. She knew no Occlumency.

He continued to stare blankly at her face, unmoving and silent. They were there for a good ten minutes, until suddenly:

"You may go, Narcissa."

She stood, bowed, and hurried from the room wondering what, exactly, he had discovered from his invasion into her mind.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9. They are also taking requests for their own collection, so pretty please send them a request, as well!**_

 _ **Don't forget to send me a PM with your own request. I'm getting some wonderful and interesting ones. It's fun!**_

 _ **Also, I have May-December available for a gift a month to somebody. If you'd like a gift-fic in one of those months, send me a PM with pairings and prompts you'd like :)**_


	31. Shooting Stars

**Pairing:** HermioneTheodore

 **Prompt:** 193\. Shooting stars

 **Word count:** 278

 **WARNING: Implied sex with a little description, too.**

* * *

 **Shooting Stars**

Hermione shivered.

"Cold, love?"

"No, just…." She turned pink.

A knowing smile crept onto Theodore's face. "Ah, he said, and continued to stroke her inner thigh. "Just relax, love."

And Hermione did. She laid back on the grass, watching the stars twinkle above. It was such a beautiful night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a moment ago, she'd even spotted a shooting star.

Theodore's hand moved further up, and this time Hermione gasped. "You like that, love?"

"It's… nice," Hermione confessed, blushing.

"Good." Theodore removed himself from her legs and shifted his body so that he was now straddling her. "If you like that, then wait until you see what I can do with other parts of my body." He drew his lips down to her neck, sucking. "Just enjoy, my love."

Hermione enjoyed. She enjoyed it very much; more than she ever expected.

His hands and his lips just seemed to find the right spots. Soon, he began thrusting against her, clearly wanting more than just touching.

Hermione sat up.

"Relax," Theodore soothed. And slowly, he ran both hands up her thighs, up and underneath her dress, and –

"Not out here," Hermione said.

Theodore pressed his lips against hers. "Not under the stars?" he asked.

Hermione contemplated.

"It'll be fun," he urged.

"But what if somebody sees?"

Theodore took out his wand. "Nobody will."

"But –"

"Just relax, love, we'll be fine. Look." Theodore pointed to the sky, where another shooting star was moving across in a beautiful display of light.

And so with spells cast and shooting stars above, Hermione and Theodore made love for the first time on a mountain somewhere unknown.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by avis1765. You are more than welcome to make your own requests, too, so please, if you would like, PM me! I write all pairings no matter how weird you think it may be.**_

 _ **I'm also gifting stories. One person each month. The layout is on my profile, so please send me a PM with a list of pairings and prompts you'd like and I'll include you. Even if we've never spoken before. I won't find it weird you're asking, I promise!**_


	32. Yoda

**Pairing:** Cadogan/Fatlady

 **Prompt:** 381\. Yoda

 **Word count:** 164

* * *

 **Yoda**

"Watch your step, fair lady, Cadogan is here!" Sir Cadogan barged into the Fat Lady's portrait; a trip he often made ever since his stint as the Gryffindor common room guard, years ago.

"Oh, Cadogan, I didn't see you there." If a portrait could blush, that was what the Fat Lady was doing.

Cadogan grinned. "Ah, I see the fair lady is hiding something." He tried to peer behind her back to see what she was so embarrassed about, but paintings never could see behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Fat Lady said.

Cadogan chuckled. "My, my, don't be like that," he said.

"Leave, Cadogan," the Fat Lady insisted.

Cadogan looked to from her face to her back. "I'll find out what you're hiding one day, fair lady," he said. "You'll see." He slipped from the portrait, but not without taking a step back to see the Gryffindor guard pull out a weird, green thing, which she hugged to her chest.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_

 _ **To make your own request, please PM me with a pairing/character/etc you'd like me to write. And/or, also PM me with a list of pairings and prompts if you'd like me to gift you a fix over 600 words.**_

 _ **Also, season 4 of the Quidditch League will be commencing soon. If you'd like to join a Quidditch team, follow the link on my profile and be part of the fun! Sign-ups start soon.**_


	33. Yes or No

**Pairing:** HermionePansy (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 575\. Yes or no

 **Word count:** 233

* * *

 **Yes or No**

"Hermione, an answer would be great any time now."

Hermione didn't answer, though.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione?" Pansy waved her hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Sorry?"

"Are you wanting to join me and my family this Christmas? We're going to the Bahamas. My father knows of a wizarding family living there, and they've said we can stay. If you're wanting to, there's room for you, as well."

"Oh…."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "But obviously you had something else on your mind. Or should I say, someone? You're not thinking about Weasley again, are you?"

Hermione turned a shade of purple. "No."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if you're interested, just make the move and be done with it. It's not like he's going to say no."

Rather than answering, Hermione cleared her throat and returned her gaze to her friend. "So, Bahamas?" she asked.

Pansy nodded. "Been there a few times myself, and it's quite alright. Warmer than here." As if to emphasise, she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

"I'll… I'll have to think about it," Hermione said. "Organise with my parents. I'm an only child remember, so if I go, they'll be alone."

Pansy shrugged. "Well, my father'll need a yes or no by the end of the week."

"I'll write to them right away." Hermione turned.

"Also," Pansy interrupted, "stop fantasising."

Hermione blushed as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by cosmoswithchaos.**_

 _ **Please send me a PM to request a pairing/character for this collection, and/or a PM if you'd like me to write you a much longer story. Then send me a list of pairings and prompts you'd like to see.**_

 _ **Also, I run a writing comp called the Quidditch League, and in a few weeks, sign-ups for season 4 will commence. So, if you'd like to join a quidditch team and make some new friends, follow the link on my profile.**_


	34. Spit

**Pairing:** BellatrixVoldemort

 **Prompt:** 447\. Spit

 **Word count:** 277

* * *

 **Spit**

"Filth." Bellatrix spat in the direction of the Mudblood who walked past. They gave her a frightened look and scampered off into another street.

Bellatrix continued along Diagon Alley, turning into Knockturn a moment later. Even the lurkers there gave her a wide berth as she entered Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah, Bella," a cold voice greeted her, and with a smile, Tom Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort), kissed her hand. "Glad you could make it."

Bellatrix felt her heart quicken at his touch. "Of course, my Lord." She bowed deeply. "Where else would I be?"

What might have been a smile appeared on her master's pale face. As quickly as he'd acknowledged her presence, his attention was on the other Death Eaters in the room.

"Welcome, my devoted followers; and a thank you to Burke for allowing us to use his shop." He indicated a pale-faced man in the corner.

"Now, Aurors have surrounded many of the civilian shops, but Borgin and Burkes is not one they have yet covered, hence our meeting in this small room. Bella, as you've just joined us, I'll allow Malfoy to fill you in on what you've missed. I, of course, cannot be in a public place for longer than an hour or so."

The Dark Lord made to leave, but Bellatrix reached out her hand to stop him.

"My Lord."

He stopped, turning to look at her. "Bella?"

Bellatrix looked ashamed, lowering her hand from his robes. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but she closed it again. "Just, I spat at a Mudblood today."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, and then really did Disapparate.

Bellatrix was red-faced.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by GidgetMalfoy.**_

 _ **This was a challenge, for sure. The prompt which lined up with this request (as I write them in the order I receive them, and have randomly ordered the prompts through a generator) was a challenge. I hope it was okay!**_

 _ **Also, if you'd like to join a Quidditch team (the writing version) follow the Quidditch League link on my profile. Season 4 is about to start!**_


	35. I Believe in Her

**Pairing:** HermioneRegulus

 **Prompt:** 821\. I believe in her

 **Word count:** 335

* * *

 **I Believe in Her**

He watched her from the shadows; through every book she read, and every question she asked. She was thorough – accurate. She was going to be the first one to discover the Dark Lord's secret; he knew it.

She was smart, quick to solve a problem, and she was one of the most talented witches he had ever laid eyes on.

It would be her. He believed she would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. No one else could, but her.

He believed in _her._

It was the evening before Dumbledore's death. He'd heard the whispers in the castle, watched the Malfoy boy plan it, and listened to Dumbledore tell Severus otherwise.

 _She_ was oblivious, as were her friends. Should he tell her?

No, she would most likely work it out herself.

But a man was going to die tomorrow.

But because he wanted to.

She was sitting in the library, poring over a book about potion ingredients, but he could tell today was bothering her. It was the Potter boy. They all worried about him, these days.

From where he sat on top of a bookshelf, he watched. He waited. Would there ever be a right time to reveal himself?

Probably not.

He crept down, closer and closer, until he was now behind her. She must have sensed him, for her head lifted and she stilled.

"Who are you?" she wanted to know. It sounded like a question that she'd been longing to ask – as if she'd known he'd been watching her. She probably had, he realised. She was the smartest person he'd ever met.

She hadn't turned around yet, and he was thankful for that.

"The cave," he said to her, his voice echoing around the empty library. "Check the cave, and you will find it."

He dissolved after that. Dumbledore would take Potter there tomorrow, and she would be able to vouch for the decision.

She would be able to fix this. Only she could do it.

He believed in her.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by SwishandFlick007.**_

 _ **To make your own request, please send me a PM, as I will be happy to write it.**_

 _ **In approximately 11 hours, a really fun writing competition called The Quidditch League (link on my profile) will be opening tryouts. You can join a Quidditch team and write your way to victory :) Please have a look into it, as it's a fun competition where you make lots of friends :D**_


	36. Pipe Down

**Pairing:** BillHermione

 **Prompt:** 362\. Pipe down

 **Word count:** 238

* * *

 **Pipe Down**

"… and I've packed a list of spells that you could probably use without detection from Muggles. Oh, and you have some extra underwear in your bag, because you can never go without too much underwear. Also, I asked Harry if you could borrow his Invisibility Cloak, but he's quite fond of it, so I couldn't do that. The Undetectable Extension charm is applied, as I know you like to bring back big gifts for your family. Those Muggle planes won't pick it up either. I've charmed it for the x-ray machines to see a very ordinary looking suitcase. I've also –"

"Hermione?"

" – packed… yes?"

"Pipe down, will you? I can't hear myself think."

Hermione flushed pink, and Bill planted a kiss on her cheek, laughing.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "You forget I have about ten years' magic experience on you. I know all this."

Hermione was a deep red now.

"And," Bill leaned forward, "I know how much underwear I need to pack." He kissed her on the lips this time. "Now, will you be kind enough to drive me to the airport?"

Hermione nodded, and Bill picked up his bag.

"I do have one question, though," Bill said as they climbed into the car. "How on earth do these plane things stay up?"

The question spurred Hermione into a long-winded explanation about the mechanical side of airplanes, making Bill regret ever asking her.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by dragonjun. If you'd like me to write a suggestion from you, please send me a PM. I respond to all, and write any pairings/characters.**_

 _ **If you are looking for a writing challenge, be sure to check out The Quidditch League (link on my profile). There are still positions left in some teams. Write your way to victory :D**_


	37. The Truth Never Lies

**Pairing:** HermioneCharlie

 **Prompt:** 388\. The truth never lies

 **Word count:** 373

* * *

 **The Truth Never Lies**

 _How could I possibly feel like this about somebody so young? It's ridiculous, really; especially because I am fairly certain Ron fancies her. How could I steal the girl off my brother? The crazy part is, though, I'm pretty sure she feels the same about me. The other day when we were at dinner, she kept sending funny looks my way. It got my heart racing. I just wanted to lead her to a quiet corner and snog the f –_

Hermione snapped the book shut with sweaty palms. Her face was so red it would match any Weasleys' hair. She hadn't meant to stumble upon the book. Honestly, she'd thought it one belonging to the bookshelf of the Burrow. She'd just been tidying up, and it'd happened to fall open on that page.

She hadn't mean to.

She turned the book over, her heart pounding as she read the back cover.

 _This book is property of Charlie Weasley._

Hand graved – probably by Charlie – was an additional warning: _Readers will endure my wrath._

Hermione swallowed, and returned the book – the journal – back to the shelf.

 _I'm misreading,_ she thought as she began making her way up to Ginny's bedroom. _Fleur was at dinner that night, too, and Bill and Fleur are dating… No, but he'd said Ron fancied 'her'. Stop it, Hermione. You're being silly. Ron_ and _Charlie can't fancy you._

She pushed open the door, where Ginny was already fast asleep in her bed by the window. She changed quickly and then grabbed her toothbrush.

On her way to the bathroom, she was still contemplating the journal entry when she ran into a tall figure.

"Hermione," Charlie said, grabbing her shoulders and stepping aside. "Watch it."

Hermione reddened. "Sorry," she murmured.

Charlie laughed. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "Yes."

They parted ways after that, but the distinct muttering of Charlie saying, "You kept pretty cool, Charles," was enough to convince Hermione that that journal entry _had_ been about her.

So, Charlie Weasley fancied her, and – to her slight amusement – kept a diary. She smiled.

 _Charlie fancies me. I have proof. The truth never lies._

Hermione returned to Ginny's bedroom with a smile on her face.

Charlie fancied her.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by MrsMorgan813.**_

 _ **Please send me a PM if you'd like to make your own request. I respond to all!**_


	38. So You Say

**Pairing:** HermioneFredGeorge

 **Prompt:** 90\. So you say...

 **Word count:** 217

* * *

 **So You Say…**

"George!" Fred hissed. "We can't do this!"

"Why not?" George demanded. "We're both attractive fellows."

"But she wouldn't go for it," Fred insisted. "It's not… normal."

"So? We can't ask?"

Fred was a bright red. "How do you ask somebody if they wanna… you know… _be_ with both of us?"

George shrugged. "Say, 'hey, we both fancy you. You wanna date both of us?'"

"But –"

"Listen, Freddie, it's not that challenging. Look, she's coming through the hole now. It's easy, really. Look, I'll say it. Hey, Hermione."

Hermione turned from Harry and Ron and smiled at the twins. George beckoned her over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fred and I were wondering –"

" _George_ was wondering."

"If you'd like to go on a date with us?"

"With you?" Hermione looked at George.

"No, with _us_."

Hermione looked between the pair of them, eyes wide. "I –"

"It's a stupid idea," Fred interrupted.

"Fred, you don't _say_ that," George insisted.

Hermione was speechless.

"A yes would be great," George encouraged.

Fred was red in the face.

"I… yes, I suppose," Hermione answered uncertainly.

George grinned and Fred looked relieved.

"Great! We'll see you at Hogsmeade this weekend."

Hermione smiled and returned to Harry and Ron, while George turned to his brother.

"And _that's_ how you say it," he said.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by SilentSnowLeopardNinja.**_

 _ **If you'd like to request a chapter of your own, please send me a PM! I'll happily write it :)**_


	39. Bacon

**Pairing:** DaphneMarcus

 **Prompt:** 269\. Bacon

 **Word count:** 190

* * *

 **Bacon**

Daphne's nose flared as a pleasant smell wafted into her bedroom. She opened one eye, and smiled when she saw the source of her pleasure.

Marcus had entered the room, carrying a plate full of crispy bacon.

"Mornin'," he said roughly, a tone Daphne had learned was just how he spoke. "Got you some food."

Daphne propped herself onto her elbows, grinning. "Smells great," she praised. "You cooked it yourself?"

Marcus' reply was a shrug. "I can cook." He summoned a tray, which fell right on Daphne's lap, and then place the plate on top of it.

Daphne's smile widened as she brought the first piece to her lips. "It's delicious!"

"Told you, can cook." Marcus placed a kiss on her forehead and then left the room again.

Daphne watched him. He was a mysterious man, Marcus. Didn't really say anything other than what was necessary.

But, as she devoured the second piece of bacon, she realised there was one reason as to why she kept him around. Marcus could definitely cook, and bacon seemed to be is specialty.

If bacon wasn't worth his grumbling, she didn't know what was.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Ash-Caro-Lynn.**_

 _ **I'm still accepting chapter requests, so if you'd like to make one, please PM me.**_


	40. Crazy

**Pairing:** SeverusSircadogan (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 261\. Crazy

 **Word count:** 198

* * *

 **Crazy**

"You're crazy."

"I prefer mad."

Severus rolled his eyes, glaring across the room at the painting. Whose bright idea was it again to bring Sir Cadogan into the headmistress's office?

Ah, the headmistress herself. Apparently she was fond of the insufferable knight.

"It'll never work," he grumbled to Cadogan.

"Ah, that is talk of a peasant!"

"It is talk of a man with common sense."

"You forget, Severus, that I, too, can now see and hear all things that happen in this room."

"You're crazy."

"I told you, I'm mad, not crazy."

Severus felt as if he was losing his own mind just talking to the knight. He shook his head.

"Now," Cadogan said once all was silence, "tell me… what do you _really_ think of my decorating my portrait with a garden?"

Severus sighed, not bothering to answer. After six months of bickering over it, he finally accepted that Sir Cadogan would never understand that once a portrait was painted it could not be changed.

Cadogan nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm mad… I know." He disappeared from the frame.

"Mad is for the sane," Severus muttered, now glad for the peace and quiet in the office. "You're crazy."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by dragonjun.**_

 _ **Please PM me to make your own character/pairing/anything request!**_


	41. Great Scot

**Pairing:** SeverusHermione

 **Prompt:** 241\. Great Scot...

 **Word count:** 389

* * *

 **Great Scot…**

"So, that's where the term 'Great Scot' comes from?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with finality. Usually, she preferred to give her students as much information as she could, but he fact that her class had become lost on the little detail she'd thrown in unconsciously, she needed to move on. They'd already used up most of the class time discussing it.

"But –"

"I said yes, Mr Finnigan. What else do you need to know?"

The class fell silent. They seemed to sense she was not willing to talk about it anymore.

Hermione gave them a moment, before turning to the screen in front of them. "Now, back to what this lesson is _really_ about. Who can tell me – what was the two-thousand-and-five film, starring –"

A loud bell sounded, signalling the end of her second year Muggle Studies lesson. The class scrambled to their feet, leaving without her dismissal.

Once the last student had left, Hermione collapsed into her chair, burying her face in her hands.

 _My goodness,_ she thought. _They are going to cause some trouble this year._

She was just about ready to turn in for the evening, perhaps settling in with a good book rather than homework marking, when a knock distracted her from her frustration.

She looked up, her cheeks pink. "Oh… Severus," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Severus Snape stepped into her classroom, smiling. "Hard class?" he asked.

"Second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws," she murmured.

Severus nodded knowingly. "I thankfully don't have them together. They're hard enough apart." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm here to ask you if you'd care to join me this evening in my dungeon for dinner and wine?"

Normally, drinking on a school night was not something Hermione considered appropriate, but for some reason last period Thursday always caused her to want to down a bottle. She nodded.

As they left the classroom, Severus' arm slinked around her waist, he said, "So, what have the managed to do today?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just remind me to never again introduce them to any Muggle sayings that they may take a liking to. If I do, they'll use up half the lesson wanting to learn about something I only have one answer to."

Severus chuckled. "Children," he said, "thank Merlin we have none of our own."

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by lunarose87. This was a slight challenge trying to find a way to incorporate the pairing and prompt in a believable way, I confess. I hope I managed it!**_

 _ **Please don't forget to send me a PM if you'd like to make your own request for me to write. I respond to all PMs regardless :)**_


	42. Illustrator

**Pairing:** SeverusGrangers (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 270\. Illustrator

 **Word count:** 459

* * *

 **Illustrator**

Severus' father taught him nothing other than how to be useless, and that Muggle books were something to be revered. Not intentionally, of course, but by mistake. When his father got into one of his rages, Severus had a pile stored away; a place to escape to when he was frightened.

At five, one of his favourites was _The Brown Mouse_ by Edmond Corner, illustrated by Hank Granger. The pictures were what caught his attention. Despite it being a Muggle picture book, they were so realistic that it was almost as if they really were moving. He loved it.

As he got older, his attention moved to other books – ones with less pictures and more words. He loved them, too, but whenever he thought of pictures, he thought of his favourite book.

As an older man, he had been reading the Muggle newspaper – something Hermione saw fit to have in the house – when something caught his attention. It was a photograph of a very old man, holding that book. Captioned was, _Hank Granger with the very first copy of_ The Brown Mouse.

Severus sucked in a breath, and Hermione looked curiously up at him. She then saw what he was reading and smiled.

"Oh, Dad was always proud of that," she said proudly. "He had dreams to be an illustrator for a very brief time, but it was such a successful book." She then frowned. "How'd you know it was my father? You haven't met him yet."

Severus was now staring between Hermione and the paper. "Your… father?"

Realisation dawned on her. "Oh. You know the book. Would you like to meet Dad?"

It was like a childhood dream come true, mixed with the fear of meeting the man who could potentially become his future father-in-law. His expression must have read as such, for Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry. Dad'll be delighted," she assured him. "He loves talking about his book."

…

Severus stood in the middle of the Grangers' living room, looking at the man who'd unknowingly brought him joy as a child. He was quite old, he realised, and must have been well into his forties when he'd had Hermione.

"Dad," Hermione said, "meet Severus. Severus, meet Mum and Dad."

At first, Severus didn't move. But then a huge smile broke out on Hank Granger's face, and he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure, Severus," he said. "Hermione tells me you're a fan of my book."

After that, Severus relaxed, and he accepted the man's offer of a handshake. "I am," he said.

Hank smiled, and then threw an arm across Severus' shoulders. "Well, then, let me show you my very first drawings." And he led Severus into a small study just off of the living room.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Marriage1988.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed, and if you have your own suggestion to share, please send me a PM!**_


	43. Suffered

**Pairing:** HermioneSeverus

 **Prompt:** 122\. Suffered

 **Word count:** 141

* * *

 **Suffered**

Hermione pitied him.

That's what Harry told her, at least. "You just feel sorry for him, because he's suffered so much."

Harry didn't see the longing look he gave her from across the Great Hall.

Ron didn't understand at all.

"He's a git, really. Yeah, a brave one, but still a git. Still failed us in Potions."

Ron didn't see every O she got in the subject.

Her parents thought it was just a crush.

"You've been through a lot, dear," her mother said. "You need to rest."

"You've been through a lot together," her father added.

Hermione knew it was love, though. She felt it, and she knew.

She knew it wasn't pity, and she definitely _did_ understand it. And it was far past a crush.

Yes, they'd suffered together, but good could come from suffering.

And he was good.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by MrsStrawberryBlonde. So many HermioneSeverus ones lately :O I just accept them in the order I receive them haha.**_

 _ **If you'd like to see something I haven't written yet, or something again, please send me a PM. I respond to all!**_


	44. Drifting Away

**Pairing:** HarryAbraxas

 **Prompt:** 945\. Drifting away

 **Word count:** 160

* * *

 **Drifting Away**

Harry sat on the path outside his home, knees drawn to his chest. He'd never thought age would be a factor in their relationship, but as he reached his thirties, Abraxas reached a much greater age. They had different interests, different abilities.

Even walking down Diagon Alley together was a frustration.

Three years ago, he'd never seen it – never considered it. Their days had been filled with love, their nights with lust. Age hadn't even reached their thoughts.

Now, it was as if that was all they could think about.

Harry shook his head. Maybe they only had a few more years together at best. Did it matter?

Yes. Because they couldn't keep fighting like this. Not over who was going to take the next shower.

He shut his eyes. They were drifting away – so far away they'd reached other continents.

But love was keeping them together.

Kind of.

It was keeping them from drifting to other planets, at least.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by AnimeFreak71777.**_


	45. Husbandry

**Pairing:** HarryDraco

 **Prompt:** 875\. Husbandry

 **Word count:** 248

* * *

 **Husbandry**

Draco wiped his brow, squinting into the distance. A storm was coming, and he needed to get these cows into a safe area, as it looked like a bad one.

They usually weren't so stubborn, but a scare the day before (when they'd barely made it in time) had frightened them into not moving.

"Come on, come on," he encouraged, using his tractor as a moving forward method. A few made a few steps before stopping for some more grass. "Bloody animals," he cursed.

"Need any help?" A voice sounded from Draco's left, growing closer with every word.

"Some new cows, maybe," Draco spat. "They were frightened of yesterday's storm, so now they won't move for the next one."

The voice, who identified as Harry, chuckled. "Maybe I should get my tractor out," he teased.

"Could you?"

"That's your job, remember? I know nothing about farming. I'm only here because my boyfriend's a farmer. Besides, didn't your father say if I laid one of my un-farming-like fingers on your family's generations of work, he'd kill me?" There was teasing in Harry's voice, but both he and Draco knew Draco's father had not been kidding.

Draco scowled. "At least go and open the gate," he said.

Harry mock-saluted, and then marched in the opposite direction, leaving Draco alone with the animals once again. He shook his head at them. Sometimes he wished he'd chosen a different career other than the one his father had taken up.

He hated farming.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! I was away over the weekend for a friend's wedding, but I'm back now.**_

 _ **This chapter was requested by AJ Picard.**_


	46. Horizontal

**Pairing:** HaryDraco

 **Prompt:** 407\. Horizontal

 **Word count:** 212

* * *

 **Horizontal**

Draco looked from Harry to the piece of parchment he was holding in front of him. "What do you think?" he asked.

Harry studied the parchment. It had one horizontal line through the centre of it – the rest of it blank. "It's not exactly what I was drawing at eight years old," he said.

Draco nodded. "Exactly."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm concerned," Draco confessed. "Scorpius isn't really displaying 'typical' traits for a boy his age, let alone a boy wizard. By now he should be able to draw more than a wonky line. And you've heard him speak, Harry. He's… hard to understand."

Harry nodded, understanding. "Have you spoken to Astoria?"

"She's in denial."

Harry sighed.

"I need to take him to someone," Draco said. "A specialist. A… Muggle one."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only option. In the wizarding world something like that will automatically dismiss him as a Hogwarts student. But if I can get him help – medication of some kind – it might help him."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Positive. He needs help, and I'll take him anywhere. I want my son to succeed."

Harry drew Draco into a warm embrace. "We'll get him help," he promised. "I'll make a few calls tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by thewolf74.**_


	47. Dark Shades

**Pairing:** HermioneCharlie

 **Prompt:** 888\. Dark shades

 **Word count:** 155

* * *

 **Dark Shades**

Charlie Weasley had a slightly darker shade of red on top of his head. It wasn't as straggly as Bill's, or as perfect as Percy's. It wasn't as light as Fred, George and Ron, or as long as Ginny's.

It seemed to sit on his head nicely, a perfect cut to match the scars and burn marks he'd received for years of dealing with dragons.

When she looked at him, Hermione couldn't help but fantasise just a little bit. When in the same room a smile would appear on her face seemingly out of nowhere, but in her mind, she was running her fingers through his perfect, darker shade or red, hair as they laid side-by-side on the night of their wedding.

She kept these fantasies to herself, of course, but every once in a while she noticed his eyes glance her way and couldn't help but wonder if he, too, was fantasising about her.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by BlackStarAnn. I accept any and all pairing/character/friendship/whatever relationship requests via PM, not in reviews, so if you'd like to make one, please send me a PM and I will write it for you :)**_


	48. Cyclops

**Pairing:** HarryHermione (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 64\. Cyclops

 **Word count:** 280

* * *

 **Cyclops**

Hermione looked uneasily at the broomstick Harry was holding out for her. He was watching her with such determination that it was almost instinct that took it from him.

"You'll be fine," Harry assured her with a smile. "I won't let you go – promise."

His words didn't comfort Hermione at all, but she mounted the two-seater broomstick regardless. As Harry climbed on behind her, she couldn't help but frown at the irony of the broomstick name.

 _Cyclops._ Weren't cyclops one-eyed giants? _One_?

"Ready?" Harry's voice in her ear distracted her from her thoughts. She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

A moment later Hermione felt her feet being lifted from the ground. They floated higher and higher with every second that passed. When they were five feet in the air, Hermione shut her eyes.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, clutching the broomstick tightly.

"You're fine," Harry said soothingly. She felt him lean forward, and they accelerated slowly forward. "It's a beautiful view up here," he then added, pointing over to the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione gasped. It stretched a lot further than what she had thought.

They accelerated even faster as Harry turned gently so that they were now looking at the castle. Hermione's knuckles were so white now.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry breathed in her ear.

Hermione nodded.

They began to descend after that, and before Hermione realised her feet were touching the soft grass of the Quidditch pitch again.

Harry grinned at her. "Again tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. She'd come back alive this time, but she would need a week or so before she even contemplated riding on one of those Cyclops again.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ObeliskX. Sorry I didn't include the gender-bend aspect in this, but I couldn't get it working with the prompt.**_


	49. Statue

**Pairing:** RonFleur

 **Prompt:** 384\. Statue

 **Word count:** 418

* * *

 **Statue**

Ron flung himself onto his bed, letting out a sigh he'd been holding it for the past hour. He was never getting married. Ever. His mother was just too much to handle when one of her children decided to tie the knot.

Sighing again, he kicked off his shoes and was just about to lie down when something from the corner of his caught his attention. He sat up straight, squinting to make sure he'd seen right.

"Fleur?"

The pretty woman, who had apparently been trying to stand as still as a statue in the hope not to catch his attention, relaxed. "Ron," she said, her voice sounding sweet coming from her lips.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?" Ron cried, frantically trying to put his shoes back on.

"I 'ave come to see you before my wedding," Fleur said calmly.

Ron's expression was blank. "Why?"

Fleur swallowed, taking a step closer to him. "I feel as if I 'ave made a mistake."

It was Ron's turn to freeze now. It felt as if his whole body had involuntarily shut down. Why was she telling _him_ this?

"It ees not Bill who I love." Another step closer.

Ron swallowed. "Who… who _do_ you love, then?"

Her eyes were filled with lust as their bodies were almost touching now.

"I cannot change that I am to marry Bill, but on my last night as a single woman, I thought it important to tell you, Ron."

Ron took a step back. "I can't," he said, though his body seemed to disagree.

"Why, Ron?" There was hurt in her voice.

"Because… because it's your Veela charm," Ron choked.

"Tonight it is not."

Ron backed away. "You're my brother's fiancé."

"Not if you do not want me to be."

Ron shook his head. He'd reached the door now.

"Don't leave, Ron."

Ron left the room, his body burning from the closeness of someone so beautiful. No matter what it wanted to do, he could not. His head was the smart one in this case.

He was halfway down the stairs when she caught up to him, the soft skin of her hand brushing against her shoulder.

He froze again as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "Even when I do marry Bill, the offer ees still there."

He watched, like a statue, as she continued down the stairs, her hips swaying from side-to-side in such a way he needed to stick his body in an ice-cold bath.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by whatweareafraidof.**_

 _ **Please send me a PM with any character/pairing/friendship/anything request for me to add to this collection and I will write it :)**_


	50. Innocent Guilt

**Pairing:** AlbusseverusRoxanne (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 261\. Innocent guilt

 **Word count:** 275

* * *

 **Innocent Guilt**

Albus threw himself into the sea next to Roxanne, sighing heavily to catch her attention.

Grinning, she closed the book she'd been reading, and asked, "How's your first day going?"

Albus groaned again, shaking his head and burying his head into his hands. "How do you think it's going?" he demanded. "I'm the child of Harry Potter, and I got placed in _Slytherin._ Everyone is just assuming I'm going to be the next dark wizard."

Roxanne chuckled. "How do you think I felt on my first day? I was the first Weasley in four generations to not be placed in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but Hufflepuff is still acceptable," Albus retorted.

"As is Slytherin. Everyone accepts Molly, don't they?"

"Yeah, but who actually likes Molly besides Lucy?"

Roxanne didn't comment, instead choosing to open her book again. A moment later, she asked, "What are you so worried about?"

"They're already giving me a wide berth, like I'm guilty of doing something I haven't done. It's like they _expect_ me to hex them in the corridor, or something. Do they forget that I'm just a first year? I know squat about how to do a simple spell, let alone curse anyone."

"They'll get over it," Roxanne assured him. "They were like that with James, too."

"At least he has Gryffindor to back him up."

Roxanne patted his shoulder. "The true friends are the ones who know you're innocent until proven guilty."

Albus looked at her.

"Not that you're going to do anything," she added hastily.

Albus rested his face against the cold table. "Can you help me with my homework?" he mumbled into it.

Roxanne chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_


	51. Wine

**Pairing:** SiriusHermione

 **Prompt:** 235\. Wine

 **Word count:** 208

* * *

 **Wine**

Three bottles of wine stood closely together on a bench. The candles had been lit to mark the occasion, and a cello in the corner had been enchanted to play gentle music.

The most remarkable part of all of this was the fact that Sirius Black was wearing a suit.

Hermione smirked at him. "You're so romantic," she cooed, walking over to kiss him on the lips. "You did all this for me?"

Sirius gave a mock-bow. "Of course. A princess should be treated like a princess." He picked up one of the bottles of wine, and with a wave of his wand, cracked it open. "The finest wine… from my mother's cellar. She'd be turning in her grave knowing I'm giving this to you."

Hermione accepted the offered glass, taking a sip. "Delicious," she said.

"Don't tell my mother that."

Hermione looked around the room again. "So, if this is how you mark our six month anniversary, what's a year going to be like?"

Sirius took a sip of the wine before answering. "That, you'll just have to wait and see." He winked at her and Hermione smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sirius."

Sirius beamed. "Nor do you, my dear." And he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by aria nabihah.**_

 _ **Don't forget to send me a PM if you are interested in requesting something. I only respond to PMs, sorry.**_


	52. Beets

**Pairing:** HarryLuna

 **Prompt:** 41\. Beets

 **Word count:** 222

* * *

 **Beets**

When Harry found her in the garden, collecting her self-grown beets, he couldn't help but smile. They had built this house for exactly that reason: she had said she wanted to grow a garden, and he'd seen no reason to object.

It was a perfect location, with fertile soil. Magic wasn't even required.

"Hey, love," he said softly, coming to stand behind her.

The tune she'd been humming ceased, and she turned to smile affectionately at him. "Oh, hi Harry, I didn't hear you approach."

Harry bent down to place a kiss to his wife's forehead. "I didn't want to disturb you," he said, "but I just came to let you know work has sent an owl. I need to go in for a few hours."

Luna nodded. "Of course. Will you be home for dinner? I'd really like to cook a soup with these beets." She held two rather large ones up, that Harry wondered if she had used magic after all to enhance their size.

Harry nodded. "I'll be home no later than six-thirty," he assured her, and gave her another kiss on the forehead, and then on the lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Harry."

By the time Harry had Disapparated, she'd already returned to her gardening, humming the same tune as she always did.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was requested by Divine Protector of Skyrim._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has requested something. I have enjoyed your ideas and suggestions, and then randomly pairing them with a prompt and trying to make it work! It's a lot of fun, and please keep the requests coming!_**


	53. Shakespeare

**Pairing:** RonDraco (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 51\. Shakespeare

 **Word count:** 221

* * *

 **Shakespeare**

Two eyebrows raised into the air, a book laid out in front of two fifteen year olds. They both turned their heads to the other, and as if mentally communicating, burst out laughing.

"It's… well, it's in English, but it may as well be written in Spanish for as much of that as I understood," said the red-head boy.

His companion, a pale, blond boy, nodded, grinning. "I don't speak Spanish."

They burst out into a fit of giggles, silencing quickly when a _shhh_ echoed around the library.

"Who reads this crap?" asked the red-head, flicking through a few pages. "Hamlet?"

The blond shrugged. "Obviously some, or it wouldn't be here." He lowered his voice. "Madam Pince probably treats it like romance novels."

They laughed again.

"Hermione, probably," the red-head spluttered. "She'd like this."

They shared a look, biting back another fit of giggles as Madam Pince wandered by, eyeing them suspiciously. When she'd passed, they returned the _Shakespeare_ book to its place and left the library.

Once out the blond turned to his companion. "What is it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe try to Herbology greenhouses," the red-head said, and the blond nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

They turned in opposite directions, each heading to their respective common rooms, but grinning as they did so.

Every day was always a new adventure.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by azerbejan.**_


	54. Drachma

**Pairing:** GeorgeGinny (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 751\. Drachma

 **Word count:** 499

* * *

 **Drachma**

George threw an arm around his sister, his smile as wide as it had been any time when he was with Fred. Surprisingly, and unnoticed by both him and Fred for many years, Ginny had the same cunning and likeness for a good joke as they did. It was why he'd invited her with him.

"You handle the money, sis, and I'll do the deal." They were walking down a small lane, the Greek equivalent to Diagon Alley. Despite Greece being a beautiful country, they picked their wizarding centre in quite a run-down area.

The street didn't have the same magical atmosphere as Diagon Alley. Shops were boarded up and fewer people walked around on their daily errands. Or, perhaps, they were just in the dodgy part of it.

"They money," Ginny muttered, withdrawing from her robes quite a substantial number of notes and coins. "How do you expect me to deal in weird money?"

"Drachma," George informed her. "Wizards here use Muggle currency to get by. Weird, I know, but if we're going to deal, then we need it."

"I'm sure they'd fancy a good look at a Galleon, though," Ginny muttered as George answered the dodgiest looking shop in the lane.

"But it means nothing to them," George muttered as they approached the counter where a rotund man with his belly poking out of his robes stood. "Good evening, sir."

The man looked blankly at the pair of red-heads in front of him, and for a moment Ginny wondered if he even spoke English.

George leaned forward. "I'm George Weasley. I'm here for that…deal."

The man's eyes widened and he nodded once. "This way, sir," and he directed them out the back of the shop.

Ginny followed uncertainly, not liking the feeling of this. George had told her he had some products for his joke shop needing to be picked up in Greece. The only reason she'd agreed was to see Greece.

Out the back was even dirtier than the front, with cardboard boxes sat in damp corners, mould growing all over them. She shuddered and hurried on.

They were taken into another room, and this one was lit brightly, heavily contrasted by the rest. Three men stood, as if expecting them, boxes of something beside them.

"George Weasley," George said, sticking out a hand. They all took turns in shaking his hand before looking sceptically at Ginny. "Ginny," George introduced. "My sister."

They nodded, and then one man said, "Money."

Ginny dug into her pocket and extracted the payment. She passed every little bit over to them. They counted, and when satisfied, they nodded.

George took out his wand and Vanished the boxes, nodded a thank you to the men and they were on their way out of the shop.

"Dodgy dealings," Ginny accused.

George laughed. "Don't be silly, sis! I've been buying from them for years. They make fine products."

"Then why'd we come?" Ginny demanded.

George shrugged. "Wanted to see Greece."

Ginny scowled.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was requested by Nik1627._**

 ** _I had to Google what Drachma is. Never heard of it before, but it was the currency the Greeks used before the Euro, which they converted to around 2002._**


	55. Faulty Lies

**Pairing:** TeddyVictoire

 **Prompt:** 658\. Faulty lies

 **Word count:** 428

* * *

 **Faulty Lies**

At first Victoire didn't believe it when Dominique told her Teddy had kissed her. After all, he was older, he was smarter, and he'd actually told Victoire that he didn't fancy her little sister in any way.

Not to mention that he was dating Victoire.

"Don't make up lies," she accused, glaring at her sister. "You're just saying it because you fancy him."

"I'm not." Dominique looked serious. "He grabbed me, kissed me, and said 'don't tell your sister. I'm sorry."

Victoire shook her head. Dominique had fancied Teddy for a very long time. She was just trying to break them up.

The next day, though, Teddy avoided Victoire. When she tried to kiss him, or hold his hand, he'd become tense and it was as if he wanted to pull away.

Victoire's mind went back to the conversation with her sister, but she dismissed it. It couldn't be. There was no way.

A week went on, and they become more and more distant. Teddy almost looked…guilty. There was no point in denying it anymore. Perhaps what Dominique had told her was the truth; he had kissed her.

"When are you going to break up with me, then?" They were sitting together at breakfast on a Saturday morning, and the question had just slipped out.

Teddy looked so startled by the question, he dropped his spoon. "Break up with you?"

Victoire nodded, brushing away a tear. "Yes. Dominique told me you kissed her the other day. I didn't believe her, but now… now… it's true, isn't it? You've been distant ever since."

Teddy simply shook his head, spitting out something incomprehensible, before reaching across the table and taking Victoire's hands.

"Vic, I never kissed Dominique! Why would I do that? She's a child! She came to me and said I should break up with you, and I told her to get lost. It must have upset her, so she made something up."

"But you've been acting strange ever since," Victouire argued.

Teddy nodded. "I'll be leaving soon," he said. "And I didn't want to make it too hard on you. We need to get used to not seeing each other every day." He squeezed her hands.

"So, you're not breaking up with me?"

Teddy shook his head. "Nor did I kiss your sister."

Victoire smiled.

"I love you, Victoire."

Her smile broadened. "Oh, I love you too, Teddy!" She would have flung herself at him there and then, had there not been food in the way. Instead, she squeezed his hands back. She was going to kill Dominique.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_


	56. Deep Roots

**Pairing:** FredHermione

 **Prompt:** 806\. Deep Roots

 **Word count:** 214

* * *

 **Deep Roots**

"Hurry up, Hermione! Mum wants the onions for lunch not dinner!"

"It's stuck!" Hermione answered, tugging on the stubborn onion, embedded into the ground. "Did she put a spell on the garden bed?"

There was a silence, and then Fred said, "She says she put a 'deep roots' spell on it so they'll grow bigger. She also says she may have been a little enthusiastic and made it a little stronger than anticipated."

Hermione huffed. "I can't get it out!"

"We need onions, though."

"She'll have to do it herself then."

A hand covered Hermione's, and they both tugged on the onion.

"Yeah, not coming out," Fred relented. He stood. "Mum'll just have to go without."

Hermione also stood and brushed the dirt from her hands. "I even tried magic and it's ridiculous. They're set in."

Fred grinned, causing Hermione to frown. "What's so funny?"

"You."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Look at us and getting worked up over an onion. It's just an onion."

Hermione also smiled. "Yeah, that is kind of funny, ha!"

Fred nodded in the direction of the Burrow. "Come on, let's go back inside. I'm starving."

Hermione followed Fred across the yard.

"I'm curious," he said, taking her hand, "how is Mum going to make onion soup without the onions?"

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Starrya47.**_

 _ **So I'm back. I've started time managing myself better with fulltime work so slowly getting into it again. Let's just say I will now be updating whenever I have the time to do so, so they'll be more sporadic. Still taking requests, though, so please don't hesitate to PM me still :)**_


	57. Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Pairing:** NevilleLuna

 **Prompt:** 322\. Tyrannosaurus Rex

 **Word count:** 315

* * *

 **Tyrannosaurus Rex**

It sounded like a t-rex was stomping through the castle with the cries of spells and the clatter of wands as two groups fought one another.

Blood splattered walls and bodies laid motionless as Neville hurried past.

"Luna!" he cried, searching every corridor. "Luna. Where are you?"

He had is wand drawn, but was barely looking at what was around him. He barely had time to defend a curse from a Death Eater before he shot back an unfriendly stinging jinx, leaving the man writhing in agony on the floor.

"Serves you right," he said as he ran past. "Luna!"

He had the strangest of feelings that this was going to be the end for many people. Many had already died, and he had no doubt many more would before this battle was over. Neville needed to find Luna before it was one of them. If he never got the chance to tell her… he shook his head.

"Luna!"

The sound of fighting grew louder as he entered the grounds. The tyrannosaurus rex was on a rampage now, unstoppable.

A horrible thought struck Neville. What if Voldemort had her? What if he'd captured her? Tortured her? Killed her?

He swallowed. Luna wouldn't allow that to happen. She was strong.

"Luna!" he shouted one more time, running past a duelling Dean. Harry hadn't seen her, and nor had Neville. Maybe Dean.

"Haven't seen her, mate," Dean said, throwing a stunning jinx at his opposing Death Eater. "She's probably found a way to get around, or something."

Neville nodded, taking off again. Dean was probably right. She probably had.

"Luna! Luna, where are you?" He was ascending the staircase again, this time heading left. If he didn't find her soon, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

But he'd keep searching for her. He'd find her eventually.

He just hoped that it'd be with her in one piece.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Nik1627. I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	58. Bring It On

**Pairing:** JamessiriusAlbusseverus (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 754\. Bring it on

 **Word count:** 495

* * *

 **Bring It On**

"James!"

James broke away from Jasmine's lips, wondering if he really was that good that she'd cry his name in the corner of the library. But then he noticed the horror on her face, and that her eyes were no longer on him.

He turned, quickly understanding why she'd stopped. A sense of dread filled him as he broke away from the fourth year girl.

"Al, I'm sorry. I just –"

But Albus' expression showed he wasn't interested in an apology. He wasn't even upset. He simply approached his older brother, fist clenched, and hit him square in the jaw.

"Brother's code," he said, no remorse showing as blood trickled from James' mouth. "You don't get it on with your brother's girlfriend." He left without another word.

…

Albus and Jasmine never patched things up, but James quickly became bored of the younger girl. Three weeks later Albus caught him snogging a fifth year Hufflepuff girl. Albus found her rather ugly, but after some investigation he learnt that James actually fancied her and she wasn't there to satisfy his obsession with girls.

 _Bring it on,_ he thought, a smile tugging on his lips. _You started a war, and a war is what you'll be getting._

…

Any other girl and James wouldn't have cared that Albus was snogging her just after James had. Moonika, though, was different. He'd fancied her for a while – tied himself over with a few flings in between until she realised he was worth a try – and he'd been excited to finally get the chance.

"What are you doing?" He pulled his brother away from where Albus was pressed against Moonika in the same corner of the library he'd snogged Jasmine just a month ago. Moonika's lips were red-raw, telling James they'd been at it for a while.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Albus said, staring blankly up at his brother.

James turned to Moonika, but she was no use. It seemed she only wanted a snog session. She probably would have snogged Slughorn had he approached her.

James returned Albus' punch from a few weeks ago and stormed from the library. "Dickhead," he called, causing a gasp from Madam Pince.

…

It was a full-fledged war from the brothers. After another month they'd each snogged almost every Gryffindor girl in the common room who was willing, and a few other non-Gryffindors.

Eventually, when Jelena Carpenter rejected James, claiming she didn't want to be another girl he ditched after a few weeks, he collapsed in an armchair next to Albus.

"Truce?"

"Huh?"

"I hate fighting, mate. And, frankly, I'm tired of snogging for the sake of it. The last few have been horrible, and Maria dribbled as she did."

Albus grinned. "It was disgusting."

"So truce?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah, truce. Next girl, let's make sure she's not going to be one who likes brothers more."

James nodded. "Good idea."

The boys shook hands.

"To decent girls," they both said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by catfish101.**_

 _ **The prompt actually worked well with the scenario catfish gave me. I like this!**_


	59. Supernova

**Pairing:** FredGeorgeVerity

 **Prompt:** 867\. Supernova

 **Word count:** 300

WARNING: contains some adult content

* * *

 **Supernova**

Verity knew her deceit was like a supernova; calm to begin with, but eventually it would blow up.

She was still waiting for that day, though. It had been nearly eighteen months, and still, neither of them knew.

They talked about their 'brother's girlfriend'. They said the other found her very sexy, and that the sex was good.

Neither of them ever realised, though, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Two years passed, and she shared a bed with each of them. Charms and their own denial kept it a secret.

They both said they loved her, and she said she loved them too. She did.

And then one day she forgot the charms. That was the same day Fred came to see George. He had his own key, because why wouldn't his most loved brother?

The horror on Fred's face when he saw George in the arms of his girlfriend was the worst. It then turned to anger, when Fred punched his twin in the face.

They brawled, with Verity just watching. When they took out their wands, she had to end it.

"Stop!" she said. "It's my fault. I've led you both on." She explained what she'd done – that she'd used disillusionment charms to fool both of them – but she really did love them both.

They were furious at first, and upset. It was George who came up with the idea that he share her, though.

And so, Verity found herself in the arms of both brothers, their lips trailing down either side of her neck.

She now had both of them, and there was no longer any deception. Just the three of them. Forever.

The supernova had exploded, but into something of beautiful colours which she could admire forever.

And she would love it forever.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Maya Poltergeist, who asked for Fred and George sharing a girl. She didn't specify the girl, so I went with a common one.**_

 _ **I'm still taking requests, but only via PM, so if you'd like to make a request of some kind, please PM me.**_


	60. The Key To My Heart

**Pairing:** LilylunaScorpius

 **Prompt:** 782\. The key to my heart

 **Word count:** 247

* * *

 **The Key To My Heart**

Lily took another sip of the Firewhisky, swaying into Scorpius' arms. "You know what – hiccup – we should do, Scorp?"

Steadying her, Scorpius sighed. "Yes, Lily?"

"Get married."

"That's the Firewhisky talking." He steadied her again.

"No," Lily moaned. "I'm serious. You're the – hiccup – key to – hiccup – my heart." She made a turning motion on his chest. "The perfect key."

"I'm not marrying you while we're drunk."

Lily giggled. "You mean while _I'm_ drunk, right?"

"Exactly."

"But I love you, Scorp. You hold the key."

Scorpius grabbed on to her arm, leading her to a chair. "I love you too, Lily."

"Then marry me."

"Not now."

"Aw, come on, love. It'll be nice."

"One day." He forced her down into a chair.

"Firewhisky?" Lily held an almost empty bottle to him. When he ignored her, she giggled. "Just one?"

Scorpius fell into the chair beside her, Summoning a clean glass. "Just one," he agreed.

…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

Lily shot up in bed, her bare skin sticking to the sheets. She was about to give him some snarky comment about the birds and the bees, but was silenced quickly when she spotted a shining, gold band around one of his fingers.

She looked down at her own, her heart pounding, and her head spinning from last night's binge.

"I think… you're my husband now," she said.

Scorpius groaned.

Lily smiled. "Like I said, you've always had the key to my heart… husband." She kissed him.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by gr8rockstarrox. To make your own request, please PM me with a pairing/character/anything that you'd like to see. I'm open to anything and everything!**_


	61. Cults

**Character:** Colin

 **Prompt:** 338\. Cults

 **Word count:** 176

* * *

 **Cults**

"Colin, please, at least think about what you're doing."

"What's there to think about? It's better than worshipping You Know Who, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's still –"

"I've made up my mind, Ginny. Please just accept that."

Ginny shook her head, her mouth hanging open. How could Colin do this? She knew he was prone to obsession, but _this_? This was outrageous.

Colin moved to the door, his eyes not leaving hers. He watched, waiting for a sign of forgiveness or understanding, but it didn't come. He thought she, of all people, would have understood this. It was how they'd become friends, wasn't it?

"It's my religion," he said, regret in his voice. "It's what I need to do." He rested his hand on the doorknob.

Ginny didn't say anything.

"As I said, it's better than worshipping You Know Who." He opened the door and the loud, booming voice of his own brother greeted him.

"Welcome to the first official sermon of The Boy Who Lived. Today we'll be doing a reading about his birth."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by KodeJ. It was literally the only thing that came to mind with Colin as the request and 'Cults' as the prompt.**_

 _ **This was also written for the Variety Drabble Competition on HPFC (Colin/Ginny)**_


	62. Achilles

**Pairing:** PoppyMinerva (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 483\. Achilles

 **Word count:** 225

* * *

 **Achilles**

Minerva sat down on a park bench, her feet barely touching the ground.

"I'm tired of shrinking," she sighed.

Poppy chuckled, sitting beside her. "You're not shrinking, Minerva."

"I feel like it."

"It's rare we have conversations like this, Minerva," Poppy said, changing the subject. "Now tell me, what has been going on with you?"

Minerva shrugged. "The usual, you know. Teaching, assignments to mark, grades to give."

"There's a spark in your eye."

Minerva blushed.

"Ah." Poppy smiled. "There _is_ a spark in your eye. Now tell me, who is he?"

Minerva didn't say anything.

"He seems to be your weakness, I see. Your Achilles heel."

"He's… charming." Minerva shrugged.

"Handsome?"

"I suppose."

"What's his name?"

Minerva didn't answer.

"Alright. I'm sure I'll meet him eventually. Either way he seems to make you happy."

Minerva jumped to her feet. "Well, I suppose those essays are calling to be marked. Remind me again never to assign essays over the holidays and instruct students to deliver them by owl. They're a nuisance, those creatures."

Poppy laughed. "For a moment, I thought you meant the children."

Minerva smiled, accepting a farewell hug from Poppy.

"I'll see you in after the holidays, Min."

"See you, Poppy. Thank you for the catch-up."

"Anytime. Good luck with the essays. And don't let that weakness of yours ponder for too long."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by El Pirate.**_

 _ **I've only got one request in the queue, so please PM me with any pairings/characters/anything you'd like to see I'd gladly write it. PM only please!**_


	63. Dream of a Normal Death

**Pairing:** SiriusCrookshanks (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 953\. Dream of a Normal Death

 **Word count:** 137

* * *

 **Dream of a Normal Death**

Sirius sighed.

If dogs could sigh, that was. He felt like he did, anyway.

This wasn't exactly the way he had imagined he'd be spending his time out of Azakaban. Cooped up in caves, under trees and bushed as a dog.

He also didn't imagine his only companion would be a cat. And a moody one at that.

"I dream of a normal death," he said to the creature. "One as a human."

He knew the cat vaguely understood.

Maybe.

"Where shall we go today?"

Crookshanks moved closer to the black dog – to Sirius.

"Food, huh? What's new? What will it be today? Dead rat? Offcuts in the rubbish?"

Crookshanks stared at him.

Sirius grinned. If a dog could grin, that was.

"I agree," he said. "Maybe the food that is thrown out at the castle. Thanks."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_

 _ **My inbox is still open to receive requests of any kind.**_


	64. Through the Looking Glass

**Pairing:** HermioneLuna (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 735\. Through the Looking Glass

 **Word count:** 266

* * *

 **Through the Looking Glass**

"Men!" Hermione scoffed, throwing herself onto the couch beside her housemate. "Why do I bother?"

"What happened?" Luna asked calmly. She put down her copy of the _Quibbler._

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Just… they're useless sometimes. You do something, and they don't appreciate it. You don't do anything and they're grumpy at the fact you're ignoring them. Honestly, it's tiresome." She rubbed her eyes.

"Did your date not go well?" Luna inquired.

"Oh, it went well enough," Hermione responded. "Just… men!"

Luna smiled.

"How was your night?" Hermione then asked, turning her attention away from her palms and to her friend.

"Quite nice, actually. I listened to the Puddlemere and Harpies match on the wireless, and then I read one of your Muggle books. They're quite nice, aren't they?"

Hermione sat straighter. "Oh, which one was it?"

"Through the Looking Glass."

"Oh, a traditional one, yes." Hermione smiled. "I love those books."

"I'm quite keen to finish it," Luna said. "But –" she looked at the Quibbler in her lap "– Daddy sent the latest copy and I'm editing it for him."

Hermione stood up. "Well, I encourage you to finish it." She yawned. "I'm off to bed, though."

"Good night," Luna said brightly. "Sleep well."

"You too, Luna," Hermione responded, heading for the stairs. Still yawning, she slowly ascended.

Once she was gone, Luna jotted some notes for her father, called over her owl, and once he was flying back with the package, she opened Hermione's book again.

She didn't go to bed until four in the morning, and she had work at seven.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Calebski.**_

 _ **If you're interested in giving me a pairing or character to write, don't forget to PM me! Still many vacant spots for this collection available.**_


	65. How I Met Your Mother

**Characters:** Hermione, Mrs Granger, Mr Granger

 **Prompt:** 766\. How I met your mother

 **Word count:** 417

* * *

 **How I Met Your Mother**

"Come in, come in!"

Hermione couldn't believe it. These were her parents, smiling back at her, as if they'd seen her only yesterday. The moment her father had opened the door, recognition had flashed across his face, inviting her in.

Their house was small – two bedrooms, a small kitchen and an overgrown garden. She'd located them in the suburbs of Sydney, each with a job and able to recount their lives back in England without fault. Her father had been offered a job, and considering they had no children, it was easy for them to pack up and move.

"Now," he father said, offering an armchair. "Let me tell you the story of how I met your mother."

Hermione flushed. "I don't need to hear that, Da –"

Her father waved her away. "It started back when we were living in London. Young, rather lonely, we were out for a –"

"Please, tell me what's been happening to you this past year and a bit," Hermione interrupted.

Her parents shared a pleased look.

"Well, when we moved here, I started the new job instantly. An office job, but good money."

"Do you remember much about England?" Hermione wanted to know.

Her parents looked at each other again. "Why, of course."

"Everything, though?"

They nodded.

"I don't understand."

Her father reached out and took Hermione's hand, smiling. "Not to worry, dear. Sometimes it doesn't work properly. Now, let me tell you about how I met your mother."

"Dad! Please, you must –"

"Dad?"

Hermione stopped. "Yes?"

Her father appeared confused, glancing at her mother, whose brows were also furrowed.

"Why did you call me dad?"

"Because, I –"

"We don't have any children," her mother answered softly.

Hermione looked between them. "But you just said… you wanted to tell me the story of –"

"There, there, dear," her father soothed. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, it was a night in London and I'd had one too many drinks…"

Hermione frowned. Obviously her spell had not gone as planned. It seemed that they remembered her, but didn't at the same time. How was that possible?

As her father continued with his story, Hermione jotted down notes mentally. She needed to restore their memories, but was that even possible? What if she'd performed it to an irreversible point?

She shuddered just as her father reached the point of spotting her mother across the dancefloor.

That wasn't how they'd met at all, but apparently it was now what they believed.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by stephalopolisO9.**_

 _ **Don't forget to PM me with your requests! I love writing for them :)**_


	66. Off With Her Head

**Pairing:** SeverusLuna

 **Prompt:** 688\. Off with his/her head

 **Word count:** 215

* * *

 **Off With Her Head**

Severus stared on in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

"Off with her head," the queen had declared. She was looking ferociously at Luna.

Luna took it in good stead, allowing the knights to arrest her.

"No!" Severus shouted. "No, you can't. It was a mistake – an honest mistake. My fault. Please punish me!" He was kneeling by the queen's throne, clutching at her robes. "Please."

The queen stared down at him, as if he were the scum between her toes. "You enter my land without permission, and then you do not acknowledge my rulership. I have no sympathy."

Severus looked back to where Luna was being dragged away in preparation for her execution. He reached out to her, but she was gone.

He sobbed. How could he have let this happen? Luna wanted to do the right thing, but he had refused, and now it was she who was being punished.

The queen of Wonderland simply walked away from him, leaving him on his knees.

"Please," he cried. "I beg you."

But there was nobody there to hear him, and there was no Luna to comfort him.

He was alone, and soon, he would be even more alone.

All because he'd cast a spell that took them right into a dangerous storybook.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Smithback. The prompt was a difficult one, with a challenging pairing to boot. I hope it's okay, though!**_


	67. May It Be

**Character:** Yaxley

 **Prompt:** 397\. May it be

 **Word count:** 181

* * *

 **May It Be**

"May it be said… My Lord… it has come to our attention that… well…."

"Yes, Yaxley?"

The room was watching him, some with fear, and others with contempt. The Dark Lord needed to be aware, but all knew he was not going to take the news kindly.

Yaxley had drawn the short straw to be the one to tell him.

"It has come to our attention that the… smell… coming from the dungeon is causing, er, some of us to feel ill." He flushed red as the Dark Lord contemplated him.

"I see."

Yaxley cleared his throat. "And some of us were wondering if the prisoners, could be… cleaned… to prevent the smell from… reaching us?"

Others shifted uncomfortably where they stood while the Dark Lord continued to watch Yaxley.

"But that would involve releasing them."

Yaxlery bowed. "Yes, we are aware."

"And they could escape."

"Yes, My Lord."

"So, may it be said to you, Yaxley: if I hear another complaint, you will be the next one thrown in the dungeons with our prisoners."

Yaxley bowed deeply. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Kreeblim Sabs.**_


	68. Panic Station

**Pairing:** LunaHarry

 **Prompt:** 811\. Panic Station

 **Word count:** 231

* * *

 **Panic Station**

Harry rushed to the door, Luna's bag in his hand and a towel over his shoulder. "I think maybe we should drive, or should we call an ambulance? No, that's silly, because as if Muggles would know where St. Mungo's is. I mean, imagine that: requesting a magic hospital – they'll think I'm loony." He threw open the door, holding a hand to his wife to help her.

"Harry," Luna chuckled, "I don't know if a car will be suitable either."

"Huh?" Harry asked, already dragging her out. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps a Portkey?" Luna suggested.

Harry's eyes widened. "That may be dangerous!" he cried.

Luna smiled, her face relaxing. "Harry, how many children do you have?" she asked.

"Three," Harry said, looking over her. "Soon to be four."

Luna nodded. "How did you take Ginny to the hospital?"

Harry thought. "Portkey."

"It's perfectly safe," Luna assured him.

Harry's expression softened, and he nodded. "Right. I just… panicked." He placed a hand on her belly.

Luna laughed, kissing him. "Now, I've organised a Portkey to take us there right now." She stepped out of the house. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be able to meet our new daughter."

Harry nodded, following his pregnant wife from the house, her bag in tow. "Now, the next question is – what in the name of Merlin are we going to call her?"

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_

 _ **This follows the same 'verse as 'When It Happens, It Happens'.**_


	69. Guilty Truth

**Pairing:** SeamusHermione

 **Prompt:** 635\. Guilty truth

 **Word count:** 163

* * *

 **Guilty Truth**

Seamus looked directly at Hermione, who had turned a very deep purple. He raised his eyebrows at Dean, who nodded, then returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Go on," Dean urged, pushing Seamus in the back.

"Er, I…"

"Go!" Dean said, and he pushed so hard that Seamus stumbled.

"Hi," he said, blushing as he came face-to-face with Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione said, her purple face paling suddenly.

Seamus scratched his head. "Er, so, I heard this thing the other day that you, er… liked me."

Hermione nodded. "That… is the truth."

Seamus scratched his neck, searching for the right words.

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm guilty," she said softly.

Seamus nodded. "Er, me too." He grinned.

Hermione laughed. "Would you like to sit with me in the Great Hall tonight, for dinner?"

"That would be nice," Seamus said. "What time?"

"I eat dinner at seven," Hermione said.

"I'll be there," Seamus said.

Hermione smiled before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "See you then."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Nautical Paramour.**_

 _ **I imagine them to be like 11/first year here, hence the awkwardness. You remember those 11 year old romances, right?**_


	70. The Supreme Court

**Pairing:** HarrySusan

 **Prompt:** 336\. The supreme court

 **Word count:** 223

* * *

 **The Supreme Court**

When she was little Susan always wanted to be like Aunty Milly. She got to wear the most beautiful robes, got paid a lot of money, and was able to attend Ministry balls and galas. Susan always wanted to be like her; at first for the pretty robes, but eventually for the amazing work her aunt had done in the Ministry.

After the Voldemort fiasco, and the wizarding population of Britain needing somebody to turn to, Susan took on the Wizengamot. Not quickly, of course, for training was required; but at thirty-three she was just as renowned as Aunty Milly had been – perhaps even more.

"Have a good day today, love." Harry kissed her cheek.

"We may actually be seeing each other," Susan replied.

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"I have a few trials today," she said, "and I may need you as a witness for one of them."

When Harry's frown deepened, Susan sighed. "The Flint case," she said. "You know, the one you and Ron wished to burn because it was driving you so crazy?"

"Oh, that one!" Harry said. "I'd completely forgotten the trial was today." He pecked her cheek again. "Well, just send me a memo when you need me. I'll be there."

Susan smiled as she watched her husband Disapparate. "Have a good day, too," she said.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ThunderSphinx.**_


	71. Kill Me

**Pairing:** KingsleyRosmerta

 **Prompt:** 848\. Kill me

 **Word count:** 395

* * *

 **Kill Me**

He wore his finest robes, which certainly attracted the attention of passersby. It wasn't every day a Ministry member walked into the Three Broomsticks in robes fit for a wedding.

Today was special, though. Today, he asked Rosmerta to be his –

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here." The pretty barmaid slid across a glass of Firewhisky before he'd even sat down.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a sly smile.

"It's always the same," she said. "Two Firewhiskies then a Butterbeer."

He grunted, taking a sip from the glass. "I come here too often."

"What brings you here today?" she then wondered out loud as she served another customer two Butterbeers. "I haven't heard any problems at the school in the past weeks."

"No, no, this is personal," he said, and he winked, causing Rosmerta to blush.

"I'm flattered, Kingsley."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Well, my dear Rosmerta, you should be, because I have a question to ask you."

Rosmerta's eyes brightened at such a statement. "Ask away, love."

Kingsley cleared his throat, feeling in his pocket for what he needed to go with his question. "I was wondering if you would consider being my –"

"Hold that thought." Rosmerta turned her attention to another customer, who was asking for Butterbeers for his group of low-life thugs in the corner.

Kingsley sagged in his stool. Why was this so hard?

After she'd received the Galleons for the order, her smile returned. "Sorry, dear, but need to make some money. So, what was it you wanted to ask?"

Kingsley wiped his hands on his cleaned robes. "Ahem. I was going to ask you if you would consider being my date to the Ministry ball tomorrow evening?" He removed the invitation from his pocket, passing it to her.

Rather than answering him, Rosmerta's face turned a deep purple. "Oh… oh. I'm sorry, dear. Had you asked just yesterday, I would have been delighted, but… I've already been asked."

Kingsley's heart pounded against his chest. And this was the exact reason he'd left it so long to begin with. At least she appeared genuinely sorry. "No need for an explanation," he mumbled, getting to his feet. His own face was burning now. He threw a Galleon onto the bench and without waiting for a response, he left the pub with only one thought in his mind.

 _Kill me._

* * *

 ** _This chapter was requested by Cheeky Slytherin Lass (Amber!)._**

 ** _Thank you for making me write Kingsmerta, because we need to convince more people of this beautiful ship._**


	72. Slow Down

**Pairing:** CharlieGraham

 **Prompt:** 256\. Slow down

 **Word count:** 360

* * *

 **Slow Down**

"Charlie Weasley." Charlie held out his hand for the newest dragon trainer to take.

"Graham Montague," was the reply. He accepted Charlie's offer for a handshake.

"Hogwarts?" Charlie asked.

Graham nodded. "Just finished."

Charlie nodded. "Well, we are certainly in need of a few more from Britain to come here."

Graham nodded, looking around the sanctuary. "So, when do I get to meet the dragons?"

Grinning, Charlie clapped the newcomer on the back. "I like your enthusiasm. Soon, Montague. First, we need to go through the safety measures."

…

"Montague, slow down!" Charlie called, stepping back to avoid the fire from the dragon before them. "He's frightened."

Graham appeared not to have heard, moving closer and closer to the giant creature.

"Montague!" Charlie called. "Slowly!"

Graham was so close now that he was virtually standing under the dragon's feet. Cursing, Charlie left the other trainers.

The dragon's attention was now on the one below it, its nostrils flaring.

"Crap," Charlie muttered, picking up the pace.

The dragon reared back, ready to throw fire.

"Montague!" Charlie cried, "I said slowly!" He grabbed the trainee by the forearm, pulling him to the ground. Where they'd just been a moment ago was now a scorch mark.

"Retreat!" Charlie instructed.

All five trainers left the enclosure, sealing the door with multiple spells.

"Well, that was fun," Graham said, resting his back against the solid concrete.

Charlie merely looked at him.

…

"You've come a long way," Charlie said, watching as Graham easily controlled the dragon before him.

"Had a good mentor," Graham answered, backing away slowly from the creature.

"You've finally learnt to slow down."

Graham grinned. "Yes, after three burn marks and a two month hospital stint."

Charlie chuckled. "You'll be a good trainer, Montague."

Closing the enclosure door slowly, Graham turned to Charlie. "As I said, I've had a good mentor." He took a step closer to the older man, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "And, what can I say? You make listening worth it."

Charlie kissed Graham – first on the cheek, and then on the lips. "And what can I say? You make my frustration with you worth it."

* * *

 _ **This chapter is written for the Pairing the character competition.**_


	73. Every Breath

**Pairing:** LilySirius

 **Prompt:** 965\. Every breath

 **Word count:** 144

* * *

 **Every Breath**

All of it counted. Sirius was with her for every moment of the day, holding her hand and wondering if each breath she took would be her last.

How could this have happened? Was this earth not safe for anybody anymore? First James, then Remus, and now her? Why?

Her chest heaved up and down, shaky, but at least still there. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Come on, Lily," he begged. "Stay with us."

They had given her only days; but days had turned into weeks, and then a month. She was a fighter – so much so that a part of Sirius thought that she may just pull through.

He'd always appreciated every breath within her, emphasising her existence, but now it mattered more than ever.

Wiping away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek, he kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Infernalbooks.**_


	74. Chameleons

**Pairing:** HermioneRegulus

 **Prompt:** 230\. Chaemeleons

 **Word count:** 155

* * *

 **Chameleons**

She blended with her surroundings like a chameleon. Every time he thought he'd caught her, she was gone again, bushy hair just one among many heads.

It was a game to her – teasing him, making him chase.

He enjoyed the chase. It got his heart racing.

…

He watched her like a chameleon. He kept his eye on her wherever she went, but she always managed to escape him. He was charming, but in an evil way. Or was it evil, in a charming way?

She didn't know anymore.

…

He followed her into the labyrinth of Muggle streets. This was her territory, and she knew every nook and cranny better than the back of her own hand.

There she was, turning left!

Oh, gone again.

…

She had slipped through his fingers again, but she knew he'd continue chasing her. For now, she was free from him, but tomorrow would be a different story.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by mh21.**_


	75. Increase in Size

**Pairing:** TomjrOC

 **Prompt:** 415\. Increase in size

 **Word count:** 293

* * *

 **Increase in Size**

Tom frowned. "So, they're progressing fast and our army has been… detained?"

Peter bowed. "Yes, my lord. The Phoenix army is coming upon our kingdom quickly and your soldiers are not prepared… my lord." He bowed again.

Tom waved his hand to dismiss Peter. Once alone, he began pacing. How was he supposed to increase the size of his kingdom when he was constantly defending himself from his neighbouring kingdom? He was stronger, and more equipped, but they were bigger. There were more of them.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Tom," the voice said gently.

Without looking, Tom shook the hand off. "Not now, Clarice."

This did not deter Clarice, for she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Tom, you must stop."

He glared at her. "Stop? If I stop, they win, and I lose everything. I will die. Do you want that?" he demanded.

"Of course not."

"Then let me think."

Clarice withdrew, watching him from the corner of the room.

After a moment longer, Tom stopped and turned back to her. "My queen," he said, grabbing her shoulders. "My queen, I have it!"

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

"I can't find enough people to join my army to make them bigger, so I'll make them!"

Clarice raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll _make_ them."

When Clarice still appeared confused, Tom sighed. "I'll find the old magician and have him make me an army. Indestructible, which means I can't lose."

"Oh."

"Clarice?"

"Be careful, Tom." She kissed his cheek. "I want you home alive."

Tom heeded her little attention, for now that he had an idea, nothing was going to stop him until it was done.

Soon, he'd have the biggest army, and it would be the biggest one out there.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by VAMPIREACADEMYxlovexTWILIGHT.**_

 _ **My brain wanted to go only one way with this prompt, and I had to fight so hard against it, because the character was Tom and yeah... Plus I've been rewatching Merlin, so brain is kingdom-filled right now.**_


	76. The Dump

**Character:** Albus

 **Prompt:** 408\. The dump

 **Word count:** 331

* * *

 **The Dump**

"Grandpa!"

Jeanie Dumbledore threw her arms Albus' neck, pecking his cheek through his beard. She giggled at his whiskers.

"Hello," Albus said, setting her down. "What a lovely surprise to see you."

Jeanie beamed. "Daddy says we were supposed to surprise you."

Albus smiled as his son followed his daughter into the house. "Not a surprise for long, though," he commented.

Peregrine set down Jeanie's toys, looking around the modest home. It had just two bedrooms to the side and a kitchen and living space squeezed together. To Jeanie it was a holiday, but Peregrine grimaced. "Dad, when will you ever clean this dump up?"

Albus shrugged.

"You have a wand," Peregrine sighed.

"I like it," Albus said. "It adds character."

Peregrine sighed. "Where's Dad?"

"He's gone to Diagon Alley," Albus said, speaking of his husband. "To pick up a few things." He winked as Jeanie reentered with dolls in her hands.

"For me?" she asked.

"Perhaps." Albus pecked her on the cheek.

Peregrine shook his head. "Lucky I didn't bring Matilda, Dad. She always complains about this place; this dump."

"I like this dump," Albus said again.

"Me too!" Jeanie said, laying the dolls on the floor. "It's a nice dump."

Peregrine looked to his father, who simply smiled. "Whatever, Dad," he said, shaking his head. "I give up."

Albus beamed. "Then let us enjoy some tea while we wait for Ken to arrive home." He summoned three teacups and a table where they had just been standing a moment ago. "Now," he turned to Jeanie, "let me guess… chocolate tea?"

Jeanie squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Albus smiled. "Lucky I have a fresh batch from the shops. I got it just for you."

Jeanie sat herself at the table. "Chocolate tea, chocolate tea!" she chanted.

As he poured, Albus said to his granddaughter, "Has anybody said how much you've grown since I last saw you?"

And Jeanie began talking about how she was now much taller than her biggest toy.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by FaeBreeze. They wanted a family-oriented Dumbledore, which was actually fun to write :)**_


	77. Gazing Out Into Space

**Pairing:** NarcissaRowena

 **Prompt:** 171\. Gazing out into space

 **Word count:** 284

* * *

 **Gazing Out Into Space**

Narcissa stepped silently onto the Astronomy Tower. She'd just avoided the new caretaker, Filch, and his cat, as she'd made her way up there after curfew.

A light breeze blew, causing her to wrap her nightgown around her. It was a clear night, and the stars were out in full force.

"Who knew it'd still be as beautiful as it was a thousand years ago."

Narcissa jumped, turning to face a young girl who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Just in time," she said, smiling.

Returning Narcissa's smile, the girl tucked away an hour glass that had been hanging around her neck, into her robes. "Have I ever missed a night?"

Narcissa fell into the girl's arms, allowing her to kiss her forehead. The pair sat against a wall, turning their heads upwards.

"It's still hard to believe that in five years time I will be discovering this place."

Snuggling into her, Narcissa said, "Is it?"

"Of course. How will I explain to the likes of Godric and Salazar that I've already been here?"

Narcissa laughed. "You'll think of a way."

"And, of course, when the time comes, I'll help Salazar."

They sat in silence for a while after that, watching the stars. It was Narcissa who broke the silence. "Rowena?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do you keep coming back here?"

There was a pause, and then, "The same reason you do, I assume." Rowena cupped Narcissa's face in her spare hand, drawing her soft face toward her own. Without another word, she pressed soft, gentle lips against Narcissa's. When they'd broken the kiss, she whispered, "If only we weren't born a thousand years apart."

Narcissa returned her head to Rowena's shoulder. "If only."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was written for the Pairing the Character Competition on HPFC. I actually was more inspired than I thought I'd be for this haha.**_


	78. Spoken Lies

**Pairing:** RemusPetunia

 **Prompt:** 521\. Spoken lies

 **Word count:** 421

* * *

 **Spoken Lies**

"I love you."

Words spoken, but not meant.

Vernon was the ideal husband: he had a good job, a house, and hated magic more than she did. He was strict in his ways, and expected a lot from her. He kept her busy.

"Of course I'll marry you."

The wedding was small, not drawing too much attention, but enough to tell the neighbours they had money.

 _She_ came, along with her freak of a husband.

She was happy for a long time, birthing a wonderful son, who was everything she could have asked for and more.

And then the worst happened.

 _He_ showed up.

"He's one of those loonies, isn't he?" Vernon scoffed, when he caught Petunia watching him in London. She had Dudley on her hip, reaching chubby fingers for another child's ice-cream. "Don't look, Petunia."

How had Vernon known? He wasn't obvious in his dress. In fact, he blended right in, despite his scruffiness.

She went on without a word.

A letter arrived… in the mail.

"Who is… Remus Lupin?" Vernon asked, handing her the letter.

Petunia felt her cheeks burn. "No idea," she squeaked.

She waited for Vernon to go to work before she read it.

 _I saw you yesterday._

She swallowed. Why was this happening?

He cornered her while she was taking Dudley to the park. Dudley threw the remainder of his sweet at the scruffy man, causing him to smile.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I've come to see you."

"Why?"

Rather than answering, he looked at her, his eyes reaching into hers. "You know why."

She swallowed. "I'm married."

"A lie," he replied.

"I have a son."

"He's wonderful."

Petunia shook her head.

"Why'd you marry him?" he wanted to know.

"Because…"

"Because it made sense." He sighed. "I understand."

"No, I just… you're…."

"A wizard?"

She nodded.

He stepped closer to her. "Is that all that's holding you back?"

"Remus!" she shrieked, putting Dudley behind her back.

"Is it?" another step.

"I…."

"I've loved you from the moment Lily introduced us."

"I –"

"Then I saw you again and I just knew… I couldn't let you go again."

Petunia swallowed a very large lump in her throat.

"But –"

"Please, Petunia. I'll do anything."

 _Anything?_ She looked him in the eye, saying, "Then, I beg you, do not be here when my husband is around."

He nodded, stepping forward and taking her lips.

"I love you," he said, and she knew he was more sincere than she had ever been with Vernon.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Fwe E.**_


	79. Shattered Truth

**Pairing:** HarryCho

 **Prompt:** 592\. Shattered truth

 **Word count:** 174

* * *

 **Shattered Truth**

It was hard hearing the truth, but at the same time the news brought her comfort. Cedric had been a hero and he had died a hero.

Now, Harry was here, and he was everything. He was real.

"You have to hold your wand a little higher," he was saying to her. "Like this."

Cho watched, trying to follow his movements. "Stupefy! Oh!"

"Oh." Harry's face was sunburn red as he went to stand behind a mirror which had just appeared in the middle of the room.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said, her own face glowing. "I…"

"It's fine," Harry called from behind the mirror. He reappeared a moment later with clothes on afresh. "Thank Merlin for the Room giving you what you want, huh?"

Cho smiled at him. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow, when my spells don't strip you?"

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

As they left the room, Cho could only think of one thing – there was now no mystery to wat lay beneath Harry's robes.

The truth was out there.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ObeliskX. This was a rather specific prompt - plot included - which I struggle with specifics.**_


	80. Alienate

**Pairing:** HermioneRemus

 **Prompt:** 465\. Alienate

 **Word count:** 203

* * *

 **Alienate**

Pity was the only word that could describe Remus in that moment. Torn clothes and an unshaved beard, he was certainly a sight to behold.

"Poor guy," Ron said, his eyes also moving over their old teacher.

Hermione ignored him, going over to Remus to take his wet cloak.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said.

She smiled.

They moved into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, which was deserted. "It obviously didn't go to plan," Hermione asked.

Remus shook his head.

"It'll get better."

"You think?"

Hermione nodded. "Tonks isn't a bad person. She's simply heartbroken. She doesn't mean to alienate you from Teddy, she's just… lost?"

"I haven't slept in days." Remus threw himself into a chair.

"If it's any consolation, I'm away from my family, too," Hermione said.

Remus looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. He looked worse than when he transformed. "That's different."

"I know."

"I've been completely alienated."

Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "She just needs time to come to terms with everything that's happened."

Sighing heavily, Remus reached out for her hand, offering a weak smile. "Well, we can be aliens together in the meantime."

Hermione nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll gladly be one with you."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by BlackStarrAnn.**_


	81. Lost in Space and Time

**Pairing:** HarryRemus (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 603\. Lost in space and time

 **Word count:** 334

* * *

 **Lost in Space and Time**

Remus threw his quill against his desk, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, peering over his glasses at a very flustered Remus.

"Yeah," Remus sighed. "It's just –" he indicated the parchment in front of him, "- I can't find the right words."

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked. "I mean, I'm no good with words, but maybe I can see it in a different light."

Remus shrugged, passing the parchment over to Harry. "It's hard to begin, you know."

Harry scanned the opening.

 _Lost in Space and Time: Living as a 'good' werewolf_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _It was instant: the hate the spread when one found out about me. They didn't give me a chance, but simply assumed I'd most likely drink them dry. I couldn't find a job, I was turned away from every wizard holiday destination, and the few friends I did manage to make were dead or in prison, or a traitor._

 _I was lonely._

"I like it," Harry said, passing the parchment back.

"But will it sell?" Remus asked. "Will such a bleak opening sell?"

"People like morbid stories, Remus. Probably sell more than a happily ever after."

Remus looked sceptically at his writing. "I guess I just view my life as boring."

Harry shrugged. "Well, you don't have to write it, you know? Do you see me sitting down and writing an autobiography? Trying to stay modest, but people would lap something from me up. I've even been asked and flatly denied."

"I need to get it out," Remus said. "For all those other werewolves out there who feel alone and frightened of who they are."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"The title?" Remus then asked. "Does it –"

"It works," Harry assured him, smiling. "It makes sense."

Remus returned his smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. And who knows, maybe one day when I do decide to write something, I'll be turning to be bestseller friend."

Remus laughed. "Here's hoping," he said, looking back down at his parchment.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Megacombe.**_

 _ **I have 19 spots left, so if you would like to make a request before I reach 100, PM me now :D**_


	82. Black Quill

**Pairing:** RowenaHannah

 **Prompt:** 680\. Black quill

 **Word count:** 332

* * *

 **Black Quill**

Hannah set the black quill down, staring at the note.

"It won't make him notice you."

Hannah jumped, stuffing the note into her backpack. "Oh, it's just you, Rowena."

"Just me?" Rowena laughed. "You speak as if I am nobody. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I could be. I'm a Hufflepuff, remember?"

Rowena scowled. "He doesn't fancy you, Hannah. Just accept it. Love notes are something of my time." She floated to sit on a bookcase at the back of the library.

It had been six months since Hannah had discovered the ghost of the Hogwarts founder, and ever since, she'd been haunted. Or, annoyed. In the last one thousand years, the old ghost had become extremely lonely, but afraid to reveal herself until Hannah decided to befriend her.

Now, she bothered her religiously.

"Oh, who cares?" Hannah snapped, picking up the quill again and grabbing a fresh piece of parchment. The quill flew from her hand, and Rowena moved from the bookcase to the table.

"I care!" she said, and her eyes were now fierce with some kind of emotion.

"Why?"

"Because you're the only friend I've had in a thousand years – the only _human_ I've had contact with, and believe it or not, I don't like the idea of you fantasising over another."

"Fantasising," Hannah scoffed. She then realised what had been said, darting her eyes to Rowena. "You're jealous!"

"Is that hard to comprehend?"

"Well… I… you're a lot older than me," Hannah began, "and not to mention you're a ghost."

"Ghosts have feelings."

"I know, but –"

"I love you."

Hannah bit her lip, and hurt showed on Rowena's face.

"Of course," she sniffed. "How foolish of me. You'd never love somebody like me." She floated away from the table, Hannah's quill rolling along the floor.

"Rowena!" Hannah called, but the ghost didn't respond. She shook her head, going to retrieve her black quill. "What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 _ **This chapter was written for the Pairing the Character Competition!**_


	83. Pasta Strainer

**Pairing:** RemusSirius

 **Prompt:** 445\. Pasta strainer

 **Word count:** 177

* * *

 **Pasta Strainer**

"What is this monstrosity?" Sirius demanded, looking sceptically at the pasta strainer hanging in Remus' kitchen.

Remus chuckled. "It helps take the water out of the pasta when you cook it."

Sirius frowned. "But wouldn't you just use an evaporating spell?"

Remus laughed again. "That's all good when you're a wizard, but not as easy if you're a Muggle."

"Bloody Muggles." Sirius returned the contraption to its hook on the wall. "Why do you have one then?"

Remus shrugged. "Just do."

"When's dinner?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise I was cooking."

"Huh? I thought you… but why did you…." Sirius was silenced by Remus' lips on his.

"You're such an idiot, Sirius. Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour. Now, before your head explodes over the many other cooking utensils I own, why don't you go and open the bottle of Firewhisky in the living room? I'll be with you shortly."

Sirius nodded, leaving the kitchen. "Bloody Muggles," he muttered on the way out, shaking his head at the memory of the pasta strainer.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Sylviehawthorn.**_


	84. Power Plants

**Pairing:** PansyLuna

 **Prompt:** 413\. Power plants

 **Word count:** 429

* * *

 **Power Plants**

Luna laid the pink roots along a tray, lining them up evenly. She couldn't help but smile as she counted twelve. "Daddy, you'd be so proud," she said, stroking one root with her finger. "My very own Power Plant." It had been a name her father had used when she'd been a child – a name he used for his own design; a plant grown from magic.

Now, thirteen years after his death, and she'd also done it. Thick-rooted bulbs, pink in colour. She hoped they could cure dragon pox.

"Is that them?"

Luna smiled. "Yes."

"They're not as pretty as you made them out to be." Pansy came to stand behind Luna, peering over her shoulder.

"I think they're beautiful," Luna said, smiling at them like a parent would smile at their child.

"You would." Pansy snorted.

"You never appreciate my work," Luna observed mildly.

Sitting herself in an armchair in Luna's work room, Pansy sighed. "I just don't understand it. It's… odd to me. Unusual." She crossed one leg over the other. "But I appreciate the effort you put into it."

Shaking her head, Luna turned a smiling face to Pansy. "Is that why you're here every day?"

"Hardly every day."

"I've counted."

Pansy sighed again, her eyes looking into Luna's. "I just miss you," she said. "You spend a lot of time in here these days, it seems I only see you when you come to bed, or wake up in the morning."

Luna nodded. "For that I'm sorry, but my plants needed constant care. They were essentially newborns when growing. But now that I've taken the roots, I simply need a few hours a day to research the properties."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I hope to discover a cure – or prevention – for dragon pox. Muggles have things called vaccinations for their diseases, and I don't see why we can't use our skills to have our own."

"Because we don't need them!" Pansy exclaimed. "We have potions to cure!"

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather prevention? That's what my father thought our Power Plants could achieve, and I'm continuing his work."

Pansy only nodded, getting up from the armchair. "When will you come to bed, love?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "In just a few moments."

Pansy pecked her lips. "Well, I'll see you soon then."

Luna nodded, watching Pansy leave her work room. She took one last look at her new plants before switching off the lights. "You can wait for tomorrow, friends," she said. "Tonight, I need to make things up to my cranky girlfriend.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Harley S. Quinn!**_


	85. My Personality

**Pairing:** HarryCedric

 **Prompt:** 346\. My personality

 **Word count:** 291

* * *

 **My Personality**

Harry's heart hammered in his chest.

 _This is stupid,_ he told himself, shaking himself. _It's just one date. That's all you're asking for._

Another voice then appeared in his head. _Yeah, but he'll say no._

 _Shut up._

"Hi, Harry."

"C-ed-ric." Harry tried to disguise it as a cough, but Cedric wasn't stupid.

"Everything okay?"

 _Hogsmeade this weekend?_

"Yeah."

"You seem nervous."

 _You make me feel that way._

"Listen, Harry, I'm glad I caught you. You know this whole Yule Ball thing coming up, and how we need a date –"

 _Accept it. He's asking Cho. You know he fancies her._

Cedric scratched the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you'd be –"

"I'm fine with it!"

Cedric's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yeah, it's cool." _Not really. Why can't he ask me?_

Cedric's expression brightened. "Wow, I thought that was going to be harder than it was. Awesome. So, I suppose we can meet near the Great Hall on the night?"

"Yeah that's fi – what?"

"See you at the Ball, Harry!" Cedric was walking away now.

 _I thought he was asking Cho! He was asking you. You have a date with Cedric?_

 _Not possible._

 _Shut up._

"Everything okay, Harry?"

Hermione appeared beside him. "Yeah… I think… I think I have a date to the Ball."

"Oh? Cedric?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you talking, and you both looked fairly nervous, so I just assumed. But Harry." She looked at him seriously, "We've got to do something about… you?"

"Me?"

"Your personality is all over the place."

 _Got that right._

"Come on, I'll help you." She beckoned him to follow. "I'll make sure you have the best night ever!"

"That'll be nice."

 _I bet he wasn't asking you._

 _Shut up._

* * *

 ** _This chapter was requested by crazy potterhead._**


	86. Olive Oil

**Pairing:** OliverAlicia

 **Prompt:** 463\. Olive oil

 **Word count:** 146

* * *

 **Olive Oil**

"Hey, my Olive Oil." Alicia slipped her hands around Oliver's waist, resting her head on his back.

"Olive Oil?" Oliver spun around, leaning forward to kiss her. "That's a new one."

Alicia smiled up at him, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him again. "I thought it was cute."

"What does it imply, though?" Oliver wondered out loud. "I mean, when it gets hot, it sizzles. So are you implying –"

Alicia slapped him playfully on the chest, laughing. "If I'm being honest, it was something I just thought of just then."

Oliver kissed her for a third time. "Well, I'm not sure it's exactly endearing."

Alicia grinned. "So, I'll go back to calling you Ollie? Ol? Oliver?"

Oliver chuckled. "Oliver is fine."

Craning her neck to reaching him, Alicia kissed her once more. "I dunno," she said. "Olive Oil is quite cute, in my opinion."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by ItsMalecNotLeviosA.**_

 _ **I had no other idea on how to use olive oil with Oliver.**_


	87. The Cold War

**Pairing:** MollyArthur

 **Prompt:** 124\. The Cold War

 **Word count:** 186

* * *

 **The Cold War**

"What is becoming of this world?" Molly looked at the paper, shaking her head. "We are about to bring a child into this world, when You Know Who is at his most powerful, and the Muggles are having this 'Cold' war still."

"I wouldn't worry about it, dear," Arthur said lightly. "At least not about the Muggles. I mean… they do their own thing, right?" He looked at the Muggle paper his wife had somehow managed to get her hands on. "Oh, what are they?" He pointed to a picture of a gun.

Molly folded the paper up. "I don't know. Some kind of Muggle wand, I think." She rubbed her belly. "I wish to bring our son into a happy world, not this miserable thing."

Arthur smiled, kissing her temple. "We'll make sure it's safe for him, Molly. He'll know nothing but love."

Molly smiled. "You can promise that?"

Arthur grinned. "Yeah, I can promise that." He kissed her again. "Now, about this 'Cold' war. Do you mind if I study those wand things? They fascinate me greatly. I wonder if they have healing properties."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by cat8canary.**_

 _ **So it's getting close to this collection ending, and my third collection starting. I'm trying to find a great title for the third one that just isn't 'If you Triple Dare' but I'm stuck. Does anyone have an idea that includes three and dare in it which is creative?**_


	88. The 1960's

**Pairing:** RonMoran

 **Prompt:** 22\. The 1960's

 **Word count:** 297

* * *

 **The 1960s**

"Ridiculous!" Moran kicked over a plastic chair before slamming her fist onto a bench. "Ridiculous!"

"Something the matter?"

She spun her head to find a red-haired man standing in the doorway, a bunch of quite stunning flowers in his hand. Frowning, she shook her head. "Just a bad game," she said. "I missed a few goes at the Quaffle I usually sink with my eyes closed. I was just thinking back to my father, when he played in the sixties. He never would have missed those!"

The man stepped into the room, looking around. He appeared rather stunned to be there.

"Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley!" the man said brightly. He looked at the flowers in his hands. "Er, these are for you." He passed them over.

"Thanks."

"I thought you were great out there, by the way. You should play for the Cannons – we could use you."

"We?" Moran raised an eyebrow.

Ron nodded. "I mean, I speak solely as a fan, but it'd be nice."

Moran chuckled. "Maybe. Though I'm still on contract with the Catapults for another three years. And by then… they'll probably be rid of me."

"Nonsense!" Ron stepped closer to her. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I thought you were great for Ireland today, Moran."

She smiled, strangely flattered by the weird gesture. "Thanks. But call me Isabelle."

Ron scratched his neck, which was turning rather red. "So, er, I was wondering… are you free tonight?"

Isabelle looked around the empty change room. Her team mates had well and truly gone home by now. "Are you offering to buy me dinner?"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I guess."

She grinned. "Well, if you're offering, then I suppose I'm free." She swung her bag around her shoulder. "Tell me, where are we going?"

* * *

 _ **This is written for the Pairing the Character Competition.**_

 _ **Yeah, so I loosely used the prompt for this chapter. But, when two trio era characters line up - it's hard :P**_


	89. Time Bomb

**Pairing:** ScorpiusRose

 **Prompt:** 993\. Time bomb

 **Word count:** 304

* * *

 **Time Bomb**

Her face was pulsing, turning redder by the second. Scorpius knew that was a bad sign – an even worse sign when that was accompanied by folded arms and a tapping foot.

He backed away.

"I'm waiting!" she snarled, and Scorpius jumped.

Swallowing hard, Scorpius indicated a couch. "Why don't we sit down, love?"

Her face flared. "Don't call me love!"

"Sorry!"

She was like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. He needed to treat carefully with this.

"I'm still waiting!"

Scorpius shuddered. "You see… it's not as bad as it looks!" She raised an eyebrow. "We really weren't out for _that_ long."

"You got to bed at four in the morning," Rose said. "So, if you weren't out for _that_ long, where were you?"

It was all Scorpius could do to not cower under her stare. "I… well, we _were_ out, but… it… was… only to… four." He dared not look her in the eye.

"Drinking?" she insisted.

Scorpius bowed his head. "Yes."

And that was the end of her keeping her cool.

"YOU COME HOME AT FOUR IN THE MORNING, GIGGLING LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL, TRIPPING OVER THINGS AND THEN RARING WITH LAUGHTER AS YOU ALMOST IMPALE YOURSELF! YOU STUMBLE INTO BED AND KISS ME – SO IF THE KNOCKING OVER THREE VASES DIDN'T WAKE ME UP THEN THAT DID. YOU THEN START SNORING YOUR HEAD OFF, KEEPING ME AWAKE ALL NIGHT, AND YOU GET UP AT MIDDAY AND ASK _ME_ WHEN BREAKFAST IS READY?"

Scorpius shied away, falling onto the couch. "Sorry!" he cried. "I'll make my own breakfast."

Rose shook her head. "Unbelievable!" she cried. "Simply unbelievable."

"I love you!" Scorpius called after her as she stormed away.

"You're lucky I love you!" came the reply. "Very lucky!"

Scorpius swallowed. He'd need to cook three breakfasts to make up that explosion.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Karbear10.**_

 _ **So much for this pairing now after Cursed Child! I love 'em!**_


	90. Batman

**Pairing:** GeorgeFred (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 330\. Batman

 **Word count:** 471

* * *

 **Batman**

His brother was like Batman – appearing when he felt like it, disappearing when anybody got close to discovering his true identity.

It had taken George a while to work it out, but three years after Fred's death, he knew.

He'd heard the small third year whispering about an exam, and then wondering where the person he'd spoken to had disappeared to. And then he'd heard the little Hufflepuff say the name.

Fred.

Ever since, George had been on a mission. Why had his brother returned as a ghost? Why would he do it?

On the fourth anniversary of his twin's death, he decided enough was enough. Skulking into an empty classroom, he twisted the lock. Setting his wand on a desk, his heart pounding in his chest, he said, "Fred, let me see you. I've waited long enough. I need to see you."

At first nothing happened. George was standing in an empty room, alone.

And then he spotted a flicker of white from the corner of his eye, and he spun.

Fred looked happy – he was grinning. He looked well… for a ghost.

"Why have you hid for so long?" George demanded as a greeting.

Fred grinned toothily. "Because it would have brought you more pain."

"You don't know that." George folded his arms.

"I do. Because had our situations been reversed, I know it would have brought me more pain."

"Why did you let yourself become a ghost?" George said.

Fred shrugged. "Didn't fancy the other side."

George's eyes narrowed.

Fred sighed. "I wished to stay to see how you were, and when I knew you were okay, I couldn't leave."

"I was never okay." George's voice was nothing but a whisper, but loud for the empty classroom.

Fred nodded. "You were well enough to cope on your own. Oh, which reminds me – congrats on the engagement to Ange!"

"You know about that?" George asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Fred returned to grinning. "Well, yeah. I may be dead, but we're still twins, yeah?"

George smiled. "Four years on and I still miss you."

"As do I," Fred concurred, "But, on the bright side, McGonagall can never get rid of me now, huh? And when you and Angelina have kids, I can terrorise them – and Ron's kids if Hermione is willing to go through the act of making babies with him. And, make sure you name your first son Fred!"

George shook his head. "You never change." He laughed.

"Never!" Fred said. "Anyway, go back to Mum and Dad and don't tell them of this. Keep Mum believing I'm getting drunk on Firewhisky up there." He indicated the sky. "And… happy life, Georgie."

And as quickly as he'd come, as stealthily as he'd stalked these castle walls for four years, Fred was gone again.

Just like Batman.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Lil Miss Sunshine14. The plot was also a request.**_


	91. Unintended

**Pairing:** NevilleBlaise

 **Prompt:** 946\. Unintended

 **Word count:** 335

* * *

 **Unintended**

Like all Purebloods, Blaise Zabini was arranged to be married to another Pureblood from a strong, wealthy family. After her third marriage and she realised she was running out of money, his mother signed an agreement with the Greengrasses.

Blaise knew Daphne from school. They didn't talk often, but she seemed alright. He was excited to begin with. At least he wasn't going to marry someone ugly like Pansy Parkinson. It was the best his situation was going to get.

At fifteen, things changed. Blaise thought Daphne was pretty, but not in a way other boys thought she was pretty. The way Theodore Nott carried on about girls, those same thoughts trailed in Blaise's mind… but about blokes.

His heart began racing whenever an attractive one walked passed, looked at him, or even smiled at him. He watched them at a distance, too afraid to say anything.

And then a blushing, nervous boy entered the picture, completely tossing out any notion of him marrying Daphne Greengrass.

Neville Longbottom had always come across as nervous and shy, and quite frankly a bumbling idiot. Then one day, that changed for Blaise. His nervousness was cute, his foolishness out of fear of complete failure. When you got to know him, he was a loyal, brave friend.

Fifteen years later, and Blaise was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his bowtie. A flutter in his stomach would not leave him.

"This is a normal thing," he said to himself. "You've loved him for years, and you're happy."

Still, the tears his mother had shed when he'd broken the news, and then the backlash from the Greengrass family at the marriage rejection danced in his mind.

But then he remembered everything.

The kisses and the interlocked hands. The I love yous and the happy memories.

He smiled.

A long time ago, a young girl called Daphne Greengrass had been his intended, and he'd been delighted.

Now, a young man called Neville Longbottom was his unintended, and he was ecstatic.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Wolf Shamen. Such a guilty pleasure pairing of mine!**_

 _ **I only have a few vacant spots left for this collection, so if you'd like to make a request, please PM me now :D**_


	92. Choices

**Pairing:** GinnyLuna (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 138\. Choices

 **Word count:** 203

* * *

 **Choices**

"Hm, I'm not sure about that one." Ginny studied the paint strip carefully, running her finger down the different shades. "None of these really stand out to me."

"I think this lemon-lime would be lovely for our living room," Luna said.

Ginny's lips pursed. "It will make it a bit… bright, don't you think?"

"Bright colours mean happy," Luna said. "I like that."

Ginny smiled at her. "Well, there are plenty of other bright colours we can pick from." She set down the other strips in front of her flatmate.

Luna looked at them all carefully, taking in each one as if she were choosing the right name for her child. She pointed to a sea-blue. "I think I'll have this one for my bedroom."

"I liked the cream for mine," Ginny answered.

"I also might decorate it with sea animals. That would be nice."

"I think I'll hang some pictures up."

"And this green is good for the kitchen."

Ginny bit her lip. It made her feel queasy.

Luna smiled. "Well, I guess we have a lot of decisions to make," she said.

Ginny nodded. "And no final choices until we both agree.

Luna beamed. "It'll be fun being your flatmate, Ginny."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Aspiring Oneironaut.**_


	93. Frankenstein

**Pairing:** LavenderSilvanus

 **Prompt:** 844\. Frankenstein

 **Word count:** 452

* * *

 **Frankenstein**

"He looks like Frankenstein's monster."

"He's so ugly he makes my butt look pretty."

"He makes _Frankenstein's monster_ look pretty."

"Shut up, will you?"

Stopping mid-giggle, Parvati, Seamus and Dead all turned to look at Lavender, whose face had suddenly turned a deep shade of purple. Her fists were clenched at her side and her breathing was heavy.

"It's alright, Lav," Parvati said, eying her friend sceptically. "It's just a little fun."

"Well, he has feelings too, you know?" Lavender snapped. "He's… not ugly."

Seamus snorted, attempting to disguise it as a cough.

Lavender glared at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"He's not pretty either," Parvati said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lavender said nothing. She was tired of listening to the lot of them talk of him in that way. They didn't even have him as a teacher yet. How could they possibly know anything about him?

Still fuming, she left the common room, wandering the dark halls, and knowing full well that Filch could catch her at any moment. She didn't care.

His chambers were on the fifth floor, where he kept away from the other staff who considered him strange.

 _They just need to know him better,_ she said to herself. _It's not all about how they look._

Without knowing what she was doing, she knocked twice on an oak door. A rustle came from the other side and soon a man in a long gown and night cap appeared in front of her, yawning. He squinted, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Lav-ender," he said between a yawn. "Why are you here?"

Lavender looked up at the man who had captured her heart since she'd found him sitting by himself one weekend in the Great Hall. She heard the students – they were afraid of him. Not because he was mean, but because of his limbless body.

"I… I just wanted to see… if you were okay, Professor."

The man yawned again. "I'm quite fine, dear. Just… sleeping."

Lavender nodded.

"As should you be doing?"

Lavender blushed. "I… yes."

He smiled kindly at her. "I thank you for your concern, dear. I am, however, quite fine."

Lavender opened her mouth to say something – anything – to make him stay, but she found nothing. "Goodnight, sir."

He smiled again, closing the door.

Lavender sighed, resting her head against the wall beside his chambers. The others may see him as some ugly Frankenstein, but she knew better. He was kind, gentle, and felt lonely within these castle walls.

He may have been much older than her, but that meant nothing. To her, Professor Kettleburn was her very first love, and she was proud to admit that to anybody who asked.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is written for the Pairing the Character Competition (Week 13: Lavender/Silvanus).**_


	94. Snowdrop

**Pairing:** HarryNymphadora

 **Prompt:** 120\. Snowdrop

 **Word count:** 347

* * *

 **Snowdrop**

Harry stuck out his hand, catching the little droplet of snow that fell down. "Snow's early this year," he said mildly, watching as the drop melted in his palm.

"We might be in for a cold one." Tonks subconsciously wrapped her cloak around her more tightly and shivered.

Harry smiled. "Perhaps we should go inside where it's warmer?"

At that, she shook her head. "No. I like it out here." She returned his smile and they continued to walk down the wet path.

For some time they simply walked on in silence, each happy for the other's company. It was Tonks who stopped, turning to face the young man beside her.

"I've been thinking," she began, and her eyes looked up to where the snow was falling heavier now. "I'm just not sure how to word it."

"Word it how you want," Harry said, shrugging.

Tonks sucked in her breath, biting her lip to contemplate the situation. "It's delicate."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, something's changed since a few weeks ago."

At this, Harry's smile faltered. "You mean between us?"

She nodded.

"Oh."

Tonks' eyes drifted to her feet.

"What's changed?"

"My feelings."

It was Harry's turn to suck in a breath now. "Now that you mention it, so have mine."

Her eyes widened, snapping back to him.

"I think I might be in love with you," Harry said stiffly.

A tear glistened in her eye. "I think I might be in love with you, too."

"So… does this mean… what does this mean?"

Smiling, Tonks stepped toward Harry, taking him into her arms. As gently as the snow was falling around them, she placed a kiss on his lips. "It means we can do this now."

Harry returned her kiss, enjoying the sensation of her gentle lips against his. Soon, they were soaked through.

"We should head back."

This time they walked hand-in-hand, the street lights a reflection against the wet pavement. Soon, the ground would be covered in white.

"I like winter," Tonks said. "I'll forever like winter now."

Harry smiled, nodding. "So will I."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Epeefencer.**_


	95. Trailer Parks

**Pairing:** HarryGinny

 **Prompt:** 229\. Trailer parks

 **Word count:** 164

* * *

 **Trailer Parks**

"This is… nice." Ginny looked sceptically at the small space before her. A bed a little bigger than a single sat firmly against the wall. Slightly to the back was a kitchenette and in front a tiny living area.

"I think it's homey," Harry said, throwing his bag onto the bed.

"I don't mean… I may sound pretentious, Harry, but you'd think we had a little more money to spend on… at least a motel?"

Harry shrugged. "I never did get to stay in a trailer park as a kid."

"And this is what you missed out on," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her. "Oh, cheer up, love. Let's enjoy a weekend away from the kids." He kissed her.

Ginny sighed, unable to get the ancient kitchen out of her vision. "A trailer park? Really?"

"Cheer up!" Harry repeated.

Ginny sighed again. Harry might have been many things, but romantic was certainly not one of them. "You are so lucky I already love you."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by harrypotterpercyjacksonfan90.**_


	96. All Bark and No Bite

**Pairing:** HarryGinny

 **Prompt:** 82\. All bark and no bite

 **Word count:** 138

* * *

 **All Bark and No Bite**

"You know full well, Harry, that I am way better at the academia of magic than you are."

"Really? I'm also a full year ahead of you at school."

" _Were_ ," Ginny reminded him. "We've been out of school for six years now."

"I'm still older."

"I, unlike you, also completed my seventh year."

"Well, I, unlike you, got accepted into the Auror program."

"Wasn't interested in that anyway."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a long moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"You're full of it, you know that right?" Ginny asked.

"Could still beat you in any magic."

"Yeah right."

"Want me to prove it?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Harry grinned, summoning two pieces of parchment. "Alright, round one: write down as many spells as you know. On three. One, two three… go!"

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Tyler'sPrincess.**_

 _ **I have 2 spots left for this collection, so if you'd like to be one of those 2 to make a request of a pairing - any pairing - please PM me.**_


	97. Toys

**Pairing:** RoseScorpius

 **Prompt:** 285\. Toys

 **Word count:** 250

* * *

 **Toys**

"What about this one?" Scorpius showed Rose the box, pointing at the picture. It was a tricycle that could be turned into a bicycle.

"That's for many older kids, Scorp," Rose said. "Our one isn't even born yet."

"Yeah, but what about in a few years?"

"Then we'll buy it then." Rose's tone told Scorpius the decision was final. He followed her over to an aisle which looked very much like chew toys for dogs.

"Our baby isn't a dog!" he said when she put one in the trolley.

"It's a teething toy," Rose explained. "It helps babies' teeth."

"Our baby won't be getting teeth for three years, though!"

"They get teeth in their first year of life, Scorp."

"Right." He picked up three more and put them in the trolley.

They then went to an aisle filled with soft toys and teddy bears. Some were massive – bigger than any baby – but Rose went for the more reasonable size one.

The next were clothes, which they bought a lot of, and then essential products such as nappies and bottles.

By the time they reached the counter, two week's wages had been spent in one shop.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Scorpius asked? "All these toys and clothes?"

"Of course," Rose said matter-of-factly. "You don't want your child being cold or unhappy do you?"

"No, but –"

"Then of course we need all this stuff." The matter was final. That was how Scorpius was spending his money this week.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by slytherclaw7.**_

 _ **I have chapters 99 and 100 available for any requests, so if you would like to get one of the last 2 in, please send me a PM. I write for all pairings!**_


	98. Birds

**Pairing:** LunaLee

 **Prompt:** 659\. Birds

 **Word count:** 340

* * *

 **Birds**

"What a lovely little creature." Luna stepped as close as the bird would allow, examining its blue feathers. "I've never seen anything quite like it," she commented.

"I see them all the time," Lee replied hastily, feeling the chill of the evening air beginning to creep up on him.

"Oh, really?" Luna turned to face him, a questioning smile on her face.

Lee blushed. "Well, I, er, probably have."

"Why won't you appreciate nature?" Luna asked with a dejected sigh.

"I do," Lee said. "I also… just want to get home." He looked around the forest. They had walked for some time, Luna wanting to show him the natural world in which she loved. She hadn't used a map, or even a spell to help them navigate. When he'd questioned it, she'd simply replied with a non-committal comment of how nature could lead the way.

"Alright." Luna laughed. "I won't make you suffer any longer." She offered her hand, which he took with a smile.

They walked back the way they had come, stepping over sticks and ducking under branches. Occasionally, Luna stopped to admire another bird, commenting on its colour. After half an hour, she stopped, looking around.

"You know where we're going, right?" Lee asked nervously. He was more accustomed to Quidditch pitches and civilised places. This was her territory.

Luna took another moment to look around, and then looked at Lee. "Well, in theory we may be lost. But that's okay. My father used to always find the most amazing things when he got lost." And she set off again, humming a cheerful tune as she walked.

Lee groaned. Her father also got lost for days at a time, sometimes returning weeks after he promised. Lee didn't want that. He much preferred a nice, warm bed and a hot fireplace.

Jogging to catch up to her, he shouted, "If you stop for one more bloody bird, I swear, it's over."

Luna looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. "You said that last time." And she continued on.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is written for Pairing the Character competition (Luna/Lee).**_

 _ **Also written for the HPFC Royalty Competition (prompt: "well, in theory we may be lost"**_


	99. Undisclosed Desires

**Pairing:** DaphneBlaise

 **Prompt:** 895\. Undisclosed desires

 **Word count:** 376

 **WARNING:** implied abuse

* * *

 **Undisclosed Desires**

They looked at each other across the room, wanting, but knowing it can never be.

He's dancing with Pansy Parkinson, twirling her around faster than her slow feet can manage. She's dancing with Gregory Goyle – a fat lump of uselessness whose mission seems to be to suffocate her rather than dance with her.

He looks away when her eyes drift to his, and she vice versa. They never notice the other watching, but remain wanting.

…

She's invited to his wedding, forcing back a sob as he commits himself to Pansy for the rest of his life. Three months later he attends hers, forced to watch her marry the brutal Goyle man for political reasons.

He smiles at her briefly, thinking of her as he kisses his new wife. She only wishes for him, knowing she's in for a horrible future.

…

Life his miserable for both of them, for they're never together. In fact, they don't see each other for five years. It happens at another ball, where they're once again dancing with their respective partners. Like last time, they watch, wanting, but do not act.

They never act.

…

"I always liked the Greengrass girl." His mother nods in the direction of his beloved. "It's a shame," she sighs.

"What's a shame, Mother?" he asks, feeling a pang in his stomach.

"That you didn't marry her."

He looks at her, bewildered.

"It's such a shame," she sighs again. "that you aren't in love with her."

…

She's bringing in money for her family. She's miserable, but what does that matter? She's married into a wealthy family.

"It's a shame," her father says one evening. "It's a shame they can't be even richer."

She fights back tears, thinking only of _him_.

…

He kneels by her grave. He says nothing, for no words can form. Perhaps he should have told her sooner. Maybe then, her life would have been spared. She would have been safe with him, maybe even happy.

Silently, he places a bouquet. They speak loud enough.

He walks away, looking over his shoulder at the disappearing flowers.

If only. If only he'd found the courage, fought against it all.

If only he'd managed to tell her.

Maybe then, they'd both be happy.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**_

 _ **Also written for the HPFC Royalty Competition (prompt: genre- angst)**_


	100. Burning the World

**Pairing:** LilyJames

 **Prompt:** 724\. Burning the world

 **Word count:** 218

 **WARNING: implied death/murder**

* * *

 **Burning the World**

It was the only option to rid the world of the evil that had worked its way in. It plagued people in the street, imprisoned those born innocent. It could no longer coincide with good. It needed to be destroyed.

They were a team. They called themselves 'the destroyers'. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. It was their sole responsibility to destroy the evil that had captivated so many.

They lit torches and left one-by-one. Nothing else could be done. It was the only option.

It was James who spread the Firewhisky. It was Sirius who locked the doors. Remus cast the sleeping charm. Albus had the idea.

Lily lit the flames.

They stood in the room as the flames engulfed the walls. Screams filled the above level as those put to sleep were woken by their senses.

Lily looked at James, reaching for his hand.

"I love you," he said over the roar of fire.

She smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

They needed to perish too, for evil lurked in all of them. If the whole world burned, it could start anew.

If they were destroyed with the centre of the evil, they could guard it for eternity, ensuring that it never slipped onto Earth again.

They destroyed, but they also saved.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Karbear10. It was all I could think of for this prompt!**_

 _ **That also marks the end of my second instalment. That is 200/1000 prompts written for. Stay tuned for the third instalment, I've decided to title 'Thrice Dared', which will be up in approximately 24 hours. Of course, I am accepting requests via PM for that, so if you'd like, please PM me!**_


End file.
